Truth or Dare!
by Fantasy Friends 31
Summary: they're bored! REALLY BORED so they started playing this game at Magnus house... Only the Angel know what would happen... Discover the awkward situations they're going to be! discover the most awkward stuff about your favorite character! *Includes Canon pairings*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I'm Laura and this is my first Mortal Instruments Fanfic! I really hope you people like it!**

* * *

**Clary pov**

"Hey guys I'm so bored!" I said " We should play truth or dare!"

Jace, Simon, Maia, Isabelle, Alec, Jordan and Magnus immediately said yes and we start to play.

"Okay you guys already know the rules you choose truth or dare and if your mission is not accomplished a piece of clothing poof! Goes off!" Isabelle says

"Okay then, Jace! Truth or Dare?" I say

"DARE! Truth is for pussies!"

"I dare you to kiss Magnus for 2 whole minutes" I say. Jace moved toward him "WAIT! But right on the lips!" I say popping the p

I hear Jace swearing under his breath.

"Come on Jacey how bad can it be?" Magnus says with a high-pitched voice

"Well first of all I don't want my first gay kiss to be with the High Warlock of Brooklyn and I really didn't want to have a first gay kiss at all!" Jace says

"Well actually you can take your shirt off" Simon says

"YEEESSS! Finally you get a good idea blood-sucker!" Jace says as he take off both of his shoes.

"Thanks, it makes me feel appreciated" Si responds

"well don't get used to it! Maia truth or Dare?" Jace says

"Truth" Maia says "I'm not in the mood for a lesbian kiss"

"Rate everyone in this room from 1 to 10" Jace says

"Okay: Jordan 100000000000 because he's obviously the hottest here, Jace a 9, sorry Jace but I think Jordan is hotter, Isabelle a 10 because damn she's gorgeous and I envy her hair, Alec a 6 he's not my type and he got a 6 because of his eyes, Clary an 8 her curls are so cute! Simon a 6 he's too geek, and Magnus a total 5 he's too glittery!" Maia says

" so I'm the hottest boy here?" Jordan asks

"Yeah…"Maia says blushing and they just stare into each other eyes

"Well stop undressing each other with your eyes and let's continue playing!" Magnus says

"Okay Alec ,truth or dare?" Maia asks

"truth"

"Since when you know you're gay?" Maia asks without thinking even for a second

Alec just stared with his jaw in the floor.

"What? I've always want to know!"

Alec took off his jacket without thinking for too much. "Im not going to tell you guys! Sorry but that's something that nobody needs to know!"

"oooooh shy boy it's undressing! I like this game! Keep asking hard stuff so he has to undress!" Magnus says

"MAGGIE!" alec says " you're supposed to be on my side!"

"Sorry but I like your body!" Magnus says " especially those bright eyes! Damn you make me crazy!"

"Please stop flirting and let's continue!" Jordan says

"Okay hmm Izzy! Truth or dare?" Alec asks

"Truth" Izzy answers

"How many guys have you slept with?"

"Alec! You're my brother!"

"Yes I know"

"4" Izzy answers and buries her blushing face in Simon's neck

"Okay I expected more" Jace says and suddenly he grabbed me to his lap "I hope you don't such a big number Clary"he whispers in my ear

"Jordan truth or dare?" Izzy asks

"Dare! I'm not a pussie!" Jordan says

"I dare you to make a prank call to Luke" Izzy says handing him her phone "I don't have his number and doesn't have mine so you can use my phone"

"Okay!"

He calls the number and puts it on speaker phone:

**(LUKE, ****_Jordan)_**

**_Hello, It's Jamie from the hospital am I talking to Odette's husband?_**

**Excuse me? What are you talking about**

**_Yes it seems that you're her husband well we want to inform you that you have identical triplets!_**

**What!? Really?**

**_With her condition we didn't thought she'll make it but she did!_**

**What condition?**

**_We thought you knew that Odette used to be Otto! She used to be a fat man but with the help of a very powerful Warlock we got her pregnant!_**

**_Beep beep beep_**

"I think he didn't found it funny" Jordan says

"Yeah he had always hate prank calls" I announce

"Hmm, Clary truth or Dare!" Jordan asks me

"Dare" I respond

"I dare you to get drunk and confess us your most awkward secret!"

"Okay" I say while Izzy hands me a bottle of Vodka, after a couple minutes my head starts to feel funny

"ahhhh a unicornnnn!" I scream

"What?" The unicorn says with a male voice

"Almighty sparkly unicorn why do you talk with Magnus's voice?"

"I'm going to ignore that comment" the unicorn says

"Now Clary your most awkward secret is?"

"Ehmm, well yu ahl know dut my mum is nau married to Luk! Weeeeell a couple nightssh agouu I wash in a dait with my hottie Jacey-daisy and whun I got home I ran into them duing it!" then I start to dance with everyone looking at me. Suddenly I stop and I say "But guys my mum doesn't know dat I entered dat nuight into her ruom so SHHHH it's a secret!"

* * *

**JACE POV**

We all stare at her. I can't believe her! Why she didn't tell me! I could have helped her more than that; I understand her

"you know guys, when I was like 8 I entered into Maryse and Robert's room and I saw them on bed. Naked. Doing it. Maryse made me swear that I wouldn't tell anyone, two months later she told us about her pregnancy. That night she got pregnant of Max." I choked a little bbit at saying his name.

I can see the horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at Clary. She's looking at Chairman Meow.

"look at this animal" she says " it some kind of fish?"

"Chairman Meow it's not a fish!" Magnus chrieks

"Offcourse he is! He told me!" clary almost yell "Don't worry Timothy I know the real you we can go through this!" she whispered to the cat.

"Clary forget about the cat! Ask someone!"

"What? AHHHH the truth or dare thingy!" she suddenly realizes

"ehmm yes?" I say

"Jace! Truth or dare?"

"dare"

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with me! And you have to give a lap dance to Isabelle in 3 minutes!"

"3minutes?"

"yeahh so your dare completes the 10 minutes!" she says like it's the most obvious thing on the world


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! OMG! 7 reviews for chapter 1! I'm sooooooo happy! THANKS! THANKS! Now R&R!**

* * *

10 minutes later

**Isabelle pov**

I can't believe this! Those were the worst 3 minutes of my entire life!

"okay bloodsucker truth or dare!" Jace says. I can't believe he's happy he just gave his sister a lap dance! Yeah but he probably got a very heated make-out session with Clary so maybe that's why he's so happy.

"Bloodbucket? Why do you have a bloodbucket? And why are you asking him questions jace!" Clary says

"Nobody has a blood bucket Clary I said Bloodsucker" Jace says

"What is a bloodsuckerrrr?" Clary asks clearly confused

"a vampire" Maia says

"OMG where's the vampire!? He was sent from the devil right? He's here to kill us! we have to run! TIMOTHY! Save yourself! Run! Don't cry for me!" Clary says and suddenly she starts to cry and she crawls under a table.

"Clary, Simon is the bloodsucker" Alec says " He's your best friend! He's not going to hurt you!"

"oh..Okay"she says and got up from the floor

"Dare" Simon answers I can notice he's a little bit freaked out about Clary's crazy moment.

"I dare you to give Izzy a lap dance while singing 'Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on Rainbows'" Jace says

"Really? Pink fluffy unicorns?" Simon says obviously confused "Since when you know about the existence of You Tube?"

What is this You tube thing? It must be a mundane store or Band who cares, Simon looks cute when he's freaked out and I think I may enjoy a lap dance from him…

"Clary showed me" Jace answers

"WUT! I DIDN'T SHOWERED ANYONE! I ONLY OFFER SPONGE BATHS BUT SHOWERS NO WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Clary says

"I said **showed **no **showered" **Jace says

"Ohhhh!" Clary says and then she starts to laugh like a maniac.

Suddenly Simon Takes off his jacket. "The lap dance part was okay, but I rather die before singing Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on raninbows"

Now I'm shocked I really expected a lap dance "This Pink Fluffy unicorn thing it's really that bad?"

"No, actually it's awesome!"Magnus says "But it's not the kind of music that you sing in a serious occasion. I'll show you someday don't worry"

"Alec! Truth or dare!" Simon says

"Dare" he says

"I dare you to call the person that you think it's the ugliest in the entire world"

He grabs his phone and calls someone

_*speaker phone*_

_Hi, this is Raphael's cellphone please leave your message after the tone, Maybe I'll call you in this decade BEEEP_

We all started to laugh and he hangs up the phone.

"You think that Raphael it's the ugliest person in the world?" Jordan asks

"Yeah…" he says blushing

"Oh my god really? I actually though he was cute!" Maia says

"Who's Falafelll? He's a fish like Timothy?" Clary says

"No he's a vampire" Jace says

"Another Blood bucket!? Nooooooooo!" clary screams

"No clary he's far far far away from here" I say trying to calm her

"Okay mom!" she says happily

"Maia truth or dare?" Alec asks

"Dare"

"I dare you to go to the nearest pharmacy and ask for a big Mac" Alec says

"Okay! Mags please open a portal for us!" Maia says

"Okay" he opens it and it pops us into the nearest pharmacy.

"Where are we! Oh my god! Are we dead? Are we dead and this is hell?" Clary sys "It smells like pee!"

We ignore her and Maia enters into the pharmacy.

"Hello miss, It would be a Big Mac with large fries and a diet coke" Maia says acting as normal as she can.

"Ehm miss sorry but we only sell medicines" The lady says

"No, that is impossible this is Mac Donald's you should sell Burgers, nuggets, fries and stuff like that!"

"No lady this is a pharmacy"

"Oh sorry I thought this was a restaurant!"

She exits the pharmacy and we all burst out laughing. We return to Magnus house.

"Magnus, Truth or dare!" maia says.

"Dare"

"I dare you to throw ALL your Glitter on the toilet!"

* * *

**I'm so sorry this is short but my mom wanted the computer. SORRY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola terrícolas es Laura y vengo en paz! Oh my god! 20 reviews GUYS YOU'RE AWESOME! THANKS TO: Peach, missy1234567890, crazy mango, Olivia d'trumpet, Smile, Omneletes, mortal instrumentsgurl1 (for both of your reviews), BlackMoon21, Cheliz, rcs17, AMBERAPPLE, RueGrimm, MIgirl923(for both of your reviews!), clh09, Lulu-bear76, I-Is- Your-Bane, and my first reviewer *drums musiiiiic* canislupus1999. Here's your 1500– word chapter, I really hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Alec pov.**

"Wh.. What?" Magnus says

I can't believe she dare him to do that! It's impossible to Magnus to do that He rather die!

"I said I dare you to thro.." Maia started to say but Calry cut her off

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING MEAN THINGS TO THE SPARKLY MAGICAL UNICORN? HE DESERVES ALL THE GLITTER OF THE ENTIRE WORLD AND MORE!" Clary yelled.

"YEAH! I deserve all the glitter of the world and I refuse to throw it on the toilet!" Magnus says

"Yeah, well you can take a piece of clothing I knew you were going to be afraid of loosing your glitter" Jordan says without looking at Magnus

"You're saying that I'm obsessed or something like that? I'm going to prove you wrong!" Magnus says as he stands up and goes to our room.

"This is something we need to see" Simon says

"I think it would be impossible" Jace says

"I kinda think that he'll throw them away just to prove you wrong " Izzy says looking at Maia

"Well it seems that the one who's making the worst things to the gay couple is Maia, first the Question about Alec and now this? By the Angel Maia you're my hero!" Jace says

"A herooooo? Like spiderman or superman? MY COLLEAGUES! YEEAH ! I'M BATMAN BUT IT'S A SECRET AND YOU CAN'T ELL CLARY SHE'S TOO WEIRD!" Clary says

Then Magnus came qwith tons of boxes of glitter and says " let's go to the bathroom"

We all follow him into the small bathroom and we looked at him as he grabs the smallest jar of glitter of all. He takes off the cap and took a few of the glittery objects accidentally drops a small amount of it inside the toilet he starts to scream like a maniac and he put the bottle of glitter on the box again.

"WHYYYYYY GLITTER PLEASEE COME BACK I MISS YOU! I NEED YOU!" he takes off his jacket as soon as he ended that sentence " I SURRENDER I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY SPARKLY STYLE!"

We all laugh and we return to the living room to continue our game as soon as Magnus stopped sobbing.

"Izzy truth or dare?" Magnus says to my sister.

"Dare!" Izzy says

"I dare yu to call Meliorn and say you are pregnant of Simon's baby and that you just discovered you're a lesbian and that you just need to call someone to cry!" Magnus says

"That dare it's awesome Magnus! Congratulations!" Jordan says

"As always I'm the best!" Maggie says. I love the way his eyes flicker when he's proud of something.

"okay I'll put it on speaker phone" Izzy says

_Isabelle _**meliorn**

_Hi Mel! How are you?_

**Good and you Izzy?**

_Well that's the reason of why I'm calling_

**What happens Iz? Something's wrong?**

_Mel I think… Well I already know… Oh by the Angel I don't know how to say this.. I'm shaking oh dear lord.. Meliorn I'm pregnant_

**WHAT?! It's from the vampire isn't it!? Ughh Izzy!**

_But that's not the only thing_

**What happens?**

_You know Kaelie? The waitress?_

** Ehmm no sorry but I don't**

_I think… I think I may be in love with her…_

**WHAT?! WEREN'T YOU STRAIGHT?**

_ I think I WAS straight, but know I'm not sure… Oh by the Angel what am I going to tell Simon! I forced him into this! _– she starts to sob and I can't help but think that she's a pretty good actress- _ well Meliorn You're such a good listener- _ she says in a sexy voice- _ Wanna do it? I feel horny tonight… Maybe we can have a foursome! I heard that Aline and her girlfriend wanted one! Wanna try? I already know that Simon's answer will be no…_

** Sorry Izzy but I'm not on the mood, you left me for a bloodsucker and now you're telling me that you're a lesbian and not only that A PREGNANT lesbian who's a bitch who's breaking my heart again and again and you need to tell the bloodsucker.. oh you know wait a sec! you're not going to do it I'M GOING TO TELL HIM! *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP****

We all start to laugh like maniacs about meliorn's reaction but suddenly a cellphone rings *_MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD AND THEY'RE LIKE IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS..*_

"Why the hell your cellphone rings at the rhythm of Milkshake by kelis?" I ask

"Izzy" Simon answers

**SIMON POV**

_Simon __**Meliorn**_

**_Hello Simon, its Meliorn do you have a second?_**

I think about it for a second and say _offcourse just AHHH! Aline babe bring the condoms! Babe I love youuu! _ I look at Izzy with hope she understands and she does "OH SIMOOOON offcourse you're such a good manwhore! Why didn't I called you sooner!" Izzy says with a very high-pitched voice

**_Wait you're cheating on Isabeelle?_**

_Offcourse I am! I'm a man –whore! You're calling me for what? A bachelor party? A very sad girlfriend? Agay night one stand? Whatever you want but every thing comes with a price!_

**_Wh..WHAT? no thanks I don'tt need your… emm.. services I'm calling you to say you a few important things_**

_Like?.._

**_Isabelle's a lesbian who's pregnant with your baby_**

**_*beep**beep*_**

**_"_**Oh god I can't believe he actually called you!" maia says

"Well enough! Let's keep playing!" I say

"truth or dare Clare bear?" Izzy says

"dare"

"I dare you to go to Hotel dumort and ask for Raphael glamoured like an ostrich and you're going to kiss him right on the lips"

Clary quickly takes off her shirt and we just stared at her

"Clary you know you could take your shoes off, right'" Jace says

"YEAHH BUT I LIKE THIS BRA AND I WANT TIMOTHY TO SEE IT!" she says as she jumps "CLARY DO''T WANNA BE AN OSTRICH SO CLARY STRIPS!"

"Oh okay…" Maia says

"Jordaaaaann truthhhh or daareeee?"

"truth"

"if you had to choose a boy from this room to marry you you'll chooooosee?" clary asks

After a couple minutes of thinking he says " Alec"

"me?" Alec asks really confused

"yes you" Jordan says " mafnus is too sparkly, Jace too asshole, Simon is a bloodsucker and obviously i'm too much for him so unfortunately you"

"that actually have sense" Magnus says

"Well jace! Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"you have to choose one fruit to eat for the rest of your life. Which one do you choose?"

"mangoes" he says without thinking about it for a second

"Mangoes? Really?" Alec asks

"yup, mangoes. Do you have a problem with it?" jace asks him.

"ehmm no, I guess" he says

"That's what I though"Jace says "Now Simon truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go to the nearest comic bookstore and ask them to feel your pulse and when they don't find it you are going to scream as loud as you can ¨oh shit! I'm dead and you must be satan! This must be hell!" I bet he thinks that I'm going to be ashamed because I visit that kind of place very frequently.

"DEAL!" what he doesn't knows it is that the nearest comic bookstore it's the place that I most hate on the entire world because they let people with dirty fingers touch everything and it smells like Chairman Meow's pee

We walked to the comic bookstore and when we walked in we instantly feel the horrendous smell.

"Hi welcome to the *insert the weirdest comic-bookstore name you can imagine and if you want post it on a review!* the place where you can do whatever you want, if you need something just ask" a sales-person says

"Actually I need something and I know it's going to sound weird" I say

"What is it?" The girl says

"Can you feel my pulse, you know the heart beat one"

The girl looked at me like I was some kind of crazy person.

"okay…" she starts to look for my pulse on my hand but when she doesn't find it she just looks at me " So.. Sorry b-but I ca-can't find your heartbeat."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? DOES THIS MEANS I'M DEAD? IT MUST BE BEACAUSE JUDGING BY THE SMELL IT COULD BE HELL HERE! AND YOU MUST BE SATAN! YOU ASSHOLE!" I yell all of that like a maniac then I looked at my friends and we all run outside the store back to Mgnus's

* * *

**Hugs and kisses from Laura ! **


	4. Chapter 4

** Como se encuentra hoy? No se preocupe ya se que bien!-Hello everyone! I'm so happy! I can't believe it 32 reviews! By the Angel you people are AMAZING! I read every single review and I can't express how happy I am! Some of you are authors of stories I've read! Have you seen Once Upon A Time? I LOVE that show! OMG! Now R&R! every reviewer gets a free bottle of rainbow glitter signed by Magnus!**

* * *

**Jace POV**

"So now Let's continue" I say

"Yes. Maia truth or Dare?" Simon says

"dare" Maia says

"I dare you to prank call Sebastian" Simon says (**A/N:AMBERAPPLE your idea was so awesome!)**

"And what do I say when he answers the phone?'" Maia asks

"I don't know who cares!" Simon says

"Okay. Jace can I borrow you phone for a minute?" Maia asks me I hand it to her.

_Maia __**Sebastian**_

**_Hello?_**

_Hi! OH MY GOD! I can't believe it! Justin Bieber is on the phone! _Maia screams like a crazy girl with a very high-pitched voice _ MOOOMM come here I want you to meet my future husband!_

**_Who are you, and why are you bothering me crazy girl?_**

_First of all I am not crazy, My mommy had me tested! (_**I LOVE THE BIG BANG THEORY) **_And for second I'm not just a "girl" I'm your future wife!_

**_Oh and what is your name cra… honey?_**

_OH MY GOOOOOOOD HE CALLED ME HONEY!_

**_You're supposed to be my future wife and I suppose I have to tell you stuff like that, but judging by your screams Now I know it was a complete mistake. And sorry your name is…?_**

_My name is Destiny! You know why?_

**_Erhm.. I don't know maybe because your mother liked that name?_**

_NO! it was because she knew that YOU were my destiny! I love you sweetie! Goodbye I'll see you soon.. In OUR WEDDING!_

***Beeep**beep***

"By the Angel Maia I didn't knew that you were a die-hard Justin Bieber fan" Alec says sarcastically

"she? " Jordan says "She is like the founder of the haters club!"

"Yup" Maia says "But I thought it would be interesting to hear his response"

"I don't like it neither" Clary says. Wait clary? Isn't she drunk?

"Clary weren't you drunk?" Izzy says

"Yeah but the little nap helped" I almost forgot that she stayed at Magnus's while we were at that stupid comic store.

"The nephilim digest the alcohol better than human." Magnus says.

"Oh." Simon says

"Well who cares about the nephilim and their livers! Let's continue!" Jordan says

"Okay.. Clary! Let's celebrate your soberness with a turn! Truth or dare?" Maia asks to my girlfriend

"truth" Clary says " I have a horrible headache so I'm not in the dare-mood"

"Have you ever gone a whole day without underwear? This applies to bra and panties."

"Yes. I have been without a bra for a whole day" My girlfriend says and I see her blush. I imagine a bra-less Clary and I blush a little bit too.

"Okay.. Too much information for me" Simon says

"Offcourse that's too much information for you!" Jordan says "she's like a sister for you it's kinda creepie!"

"It's like Izzy told me that! It would be a little too much for me" Alec says

"Hey! You have seen me on my pijamas and I don't wear bra with that!" Izzy says

"Okay this is too much" Clary says " izzy truth or dare"

"truth"

"When did you stopped showering/bathing with your sibling?"

"I never showered with any of them!" Izzy sasy pointing at Alec and me.

"okay. Almost every siblings showered together at least once. Or that's what I thought! Clary says

"Simon truth or dare"

"truth"

"Imagine that the humans were all food in which meal or fruit would you say we are?"

"okay that's weird…" I say

"Maia would be an apple"

"really? An apple?" Maia asks

"yes an apple I don't know why. Jordan would be a Klondike bar, Izzy would be a strawberry, Clary would be an orange, magnus would be Ice cream with rainbow sparkles, Alec would be Lemonade without sugar or maybe black coffee, and Jace would be a Mango or maybe cold tomato soup." Simon says

"oh I like ice cream Sally!" Magnus says

"Simon." Simon corrects him

"oh whatever" magnus says

"Okay now. Izzy truth or dare?"

"dare! Offcourse!" Izzy says

"kiss every guy in this room and then say who had the worst breath" Simon says

"Bu..But alec is my brother!" Izzy says

"And what about Jace'" Clary says

"I hve kissed him before" Izzy says without looking at her "Nothing too special, I love him as a brother."

"We have to talk" clary says "When this is over you're going to have a sermon!"

"Izzy I don't care we would eat naughty things such as onion dip or other stuff we found at Magnus's fridge and you'll say a number for the worst breathe"

"okay" Izzy says

Magnus makes appear lots of nachos, tacos, chillies, onion dips and stuff like that. We all started to eat while the girls watch us with disgusted faces. When we finish we pu Izzy a blindfold and we make a line to kiss her Alec being the last. We are only 4 because Simon can't eat mundane food.

*Kissing noises*

"Number 4" Izzy says "worst breath"

"Alec!"

"who has the best breath?" Clary asks

"Number 2"

"That's me!" Jordan says

"Okay now let's continue." Alec says

"Jace truth or dare?" Izzy asks

"truth" I'm not on the dare-mood

"If you could have 2 slaves of the people in this room. Who would they be and what would you make them to do?"

"Clary and Bloodsucker" I answer

"Why?" alec asks

"I'll make Clary use a golden bikini all day long and make out with e every time I want and I want the bloodsucker to do every chore I need him to do and I'll make him watch my make-out sessions with Clary because he'll be like ¨That guy's tongue it's on my best friend/almost sister throat¨"

"You bastard." Simon says

"Okay now Alec! Truth or dare!"

* * *

**Hi guys! How are you? I hope you like this chapter almost everything in it is truths but I really had this ideas on my head so. I'm listening to "smells like teen spirit" right now damn I really like this song! And today it's one of my best friends birthday so ¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARLOS!. Now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And leave your ideas I'll try to put them on the story! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys it's me Laura!Today I'm presenting *drums* CHAPTER NUMBER…. FIIIIVE! Tadaa. Well I can't express with words how happy I am that my story already has 44 reviews I'm overjoyed. Guys I'm going to ask you a favor: If you have instagram please please please follow me! whateveryouwanttodo. Now Every review is a house to a homeless unicorn!**

**Disclaimer: "Say it! Just say it Clary!"**

**"But I don't want to! Jace don't make me do this!" **

**"You have to!" **

**"Okay: Me and my friends are all property of the amazing Cassandra Clare, Laura is not the owner" muahahahaha.**

* * *

Maia pov

"dare" Alec says

"so, shy boy what about this" Jace says. Oh no by the look on his face he's not up to good "You have to take your clothes off and put on a blindfold, then everyone in this room is going to write a message on you with sharpies." Wow, that's pretty bad.

"And what's the purpose of that?" Jordan asks as he looks at Alec who seems to want to throw up.

"Because when we finish He has to make 25 minutes of jogging wearing nothing but his boxers.**"**Jace says.

"That's one of the best dares I've ever heard!" I say "I'm going to use it on the future"

"All rights reserved."Jace says

"So Alecc you're going to do it?" magnus ask his boyfriend

"I don't know" Alec seems to be really scared

"I knew that you were too girlish for this dare, only real men would do it." Jace says. And I can't help but think that, what he just said was really mean.

"You think I'm not going to do it?" Alec says as he takes off his shirt. Damn is he wasn'tgay…

"You're really going to do it?"Clary asks

"Yeah"

"okay gimme a second, I have some sharpies on my purse" Clary says

"Why do you have markers on your purse?" Izzy asks

"She always have art supplies on her purse"Simon answers for her

When Alec is already blindfolded and left on his boxers we get started

**Clary ****_Jace_**_Maia __Magnus _**Simon**Jordan Izzy

Izzy was here and she thinks that your shoes are ugly and she drew lots of little hearts and flowers all along his belly with a hot-pink sharpie

**Look I'm an artist yeeaah! ** And she drew several stuff (Including Jace's face)on his right arm with different colors.

**_Look my girlfriend drew me I'm sooo hot! oh broo look at you! MANGOES! MU-SHU PORK!TOOOOMATOOO SOUPPP! _**He wrote this on his left arm with bright blue sharpie

I decided to write all along his left leg with an orange sharpie _Dear alec today I want to write you a poem; Roses are RED, My name is Dave, This poem makes no sense, MICROWAVE!_

Jordan just opened a purple marker and he began to make nonsense drawings all along his rigt leg.

Simon wrote**MuNdIe AnD pRoUd ** on his chest with yellow marker.

But the best drawing was Magnus's he wrote with big bright-coloured letters: WeLcOmE tO tHe GaY pArAdE!  All along his back.

We told Alec that we were ready and he made his wayout of the door.

25minutes later.

"I cant believe I actually did it" Alec says.

"Me neither" Izzy says

"I don't want to talk about this anymore" Alec says "Clary truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Dress up like Batman, go to Walmart and buy 25 Aquaman minifigures" Alec says

"And where do I get a Batman costume?" Clary asks

"magnus has one"Alec says

"Really?" Simon says "THAT'S AWESOME!"

"You're such a nerd" Jace says

"I don't want to do it"Clary says as she takes off her shoes

"this is the second time you take something off" Jace says

"Yeah but the last time I was truth or dare?"

"Put some chocolate syrup on Jordan's neck and lick it until it's all clean"

"Okay" Magnus made appear a chocolate syrup bottle using magic and I poured a lot of it in Jordan's neck. Then I started to eat.

"That's disgusting!" Simon says

"it's not you who's doing it, so shut the hell up!" I say

When I finished Jordan went to the bathroom and washed himself so we can continue playing.

"Izzy truth or dare?" I ask

" Truth"

"DO you Love Simon?"I ask.

Her cheeks turn pink and she mutters something.

"Sorry I didn't hear you can you say that aloud?" I ask

"yes, I love him I've never felt like this before…" Izzy sasys and then she blushes and hides her face in Simon's chest who's blushing a little bit too.

"Awwee let'scontinue please!" Jordan says

"Simon truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Go outside and lick some car tires and you can't spit or brush your teeth after you do it" Izzy says

"Okay, I'll do it!"

We all went outside and he starts to lick the tire. Oh my God this is sooooo disgusting!

* * *

**Okay guys I'm So Sorry! But I really have writers block today so you'll have to deal with this! I' so so do so so so sorry this chapter it's so short and crappie! But the good news are that I'm on vacations so I would update really quick! Please review all of your ideas and comments because I really love to hear your opinion. Love you all Laura **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys HaPpY cHrIsTmAs and MeRrY nEw YeAr! 52 reviews! I love you guys! You're awesome! Chapter 6 already! I can't believe this! I'm so excited! Please review with your dares and follow me on instagram ** whateveryouwanttodo **NOW R&R! oh and I have a story on Wattpad: The Forest of Souls, my name in wattpad is **lauraloveswriting ** please give it a chance!**

* * *

Magnus pov

I can't believe Sally actually did that. Wait his name is Sally right? Or it was Sarah, no I'm almost sure it is Sean…

"Okay guys I did it!" Si-whatever says "Now magnus! Truth or dare!" He says to me

"Truth, Sam!" I say remembering the glitter accident. It sends shivers down my spine only thinking about throwing it through the toilet…

"It's Simon actually. And… hhmm How many people have you dated before Alec?"

Oh no he's not asking me this…

"That's non of your business…" I say as I take my shoes off

"He's lucky he has lots of clothes on!" Jordan says "Jace, Simon and I only have a pair of pants, shoes,socks , a shirt and undergarments! but Magnus has Pants, shoes, a jacket, a vest, two scarves, a shiny shirt a pair of those things..suspenders or whatever the name of those things that hold pants, lots of jewelry and a freaking hat!"

"Your lack of style is not my problem! If I wear tons of clothes is because I'm a style king! So shut up, leave my style in peace and let's continue the freaking game!" I yell at him "Alec, honey, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Alec says

"Do you loved anyone before me?" I say, it has always being a doubt that I had.

"Kind of, but I think it was a long-time crush, but not truly love, because I know that he'd never love me back." Alec says looking into my eyes, and I immediately understood he was talking about jace and how he understood that he'd never love him back, because he loves Clary.

"Wow, I didn't know that about you Alec" Jordan says.

"Well, now you do. Clary truth or Dare?" Alec asks

"DARE!" Clary says happily

"I dare you to become my slave for 10 minutes" Alec says.

"Okay, what do you want my lord?" Clary says quickly making a reverence.

Alec makes her lean and he whispers something in her ear. Immediately Clary's face flushes.. "b-b-but…" Clary tries, but Alec's face remains emotionless. "If you don't I will tell everyone in this room about…" "I'll do it!"Clary immediately says.

She walks toward Samuel and leans over. Suddenly she kiss him right on the lips with a little bit of disgust.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jace screams at Alec and punches him on the stomach. OH NO HE DID NOT! I cast a quick spell and Jace starts to choke.

"YOU PUNCHED MY BOYFRIEND! YOU BASTARD!" I yell in fury

"MAGGIE! BRING HIM DOWN PLEASE!" Clary screams

I realize what I have done and I regret just a little bit. "S-Sorry…" I say

"let's forget my dare and let's continue!" Alec says

"Okay, Maia, truth or dare!" Clary says

"Dare offcourse!"

"I dare you to go to the neighbors house and ring the bell, then when someone answers you, you'll say "I have lost my voice, please help me find it"."

Maia stands up and goes through the door. And right to the neighbors house. She rings the bell and an old man answers. "Hello sir" Maia says " I need your help in an a very important quest!"

"What happens young lady?" The man asks

"I have lost my voice and I need your help to find it!" Maia says

"Oh.. Once I lost my voice too!" The old man says clearly concerned "I found it on my pocket. Have you looked there?"

Maia looks clearly shocked at the old man response "Oh.. No, let me check!" maia touches her pocket and sys "Yeah! Here is it! Thanks!" the man says goodbye and she comes to the house again

"Okay… that was really interesting!"Maia says " Izzy truth or dare!"

"dare!" Izzy says

"I dare you to act like a cat out there on the sidewalk. You have to get on your hands and knees, purr like a cat, and rub against the legs of random people."

"W-What?" Izzy says really shocked

"I said…" Maia starts

"NO! I understood but what the hell!?" Izzy says

"You have to do it." Maia says.

"No I don't" Izzy says as she takes her belt off.

* * *

**Hi people! Sorry this is short I swear over my book collection that next chapter will be NEXT WEEK on Friday or Thursday. That's Thursday 10 or Friday 11. Okay? I'll be updating New Girl this week or next I'm not quite sure and for last: I created an other account (This one is ALONE, Yeah Without Gabrielle) and I'm following, adding favorites and reviewing, the name is **KatnissHerondaleEaton** and if you visit the profil you'll find my favorite stories. Review! Review! Review! Yousee that little blue button? CLICK IT! You know you want to!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi people How are you today? If you're reading this the first step of my evil plan is complete MWAHAHHAHAHAHAH. It's me Laura! YAYYY follow me on Instagram whateveryouwanttodo PLEASE! Read, review, add to your favorites, follow it would make me the happiest person ever LET'S SEE IF THIS STORY REACHES THE 100 REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Cassandra Clare, It's Suzanne Co.. Wait! It's Veronica Ro… NO It's Laura. SO I don't own any of these characters, I only own the story.**

* * *

Jace's POV

"So… Clary! Truth or Dare?" Izzy says

"Hmm… TRUTH!"

"Where's the strangest place you've ever had to pee?" Izzy asks, okay that question is really weird…

"The woods" She says blushing "Simon, the band and I were camping and I REALLY had to pee, it was like 3:00am so I grabbed a flashlight and walked until I found a river, it was little and it was full of grass and insects, it was horrible"

"That's nothing, Once I had to pee on a Public restroom and there wasn't any toilet paper…" I say

"And what happened?" Alec asks me

"I used my socks." I answer

"YOU USED YOUR SOCKS?!" Magnus asks clearly surprised " I'd never do something like that! My Armani socks, Oh and what about my Chanel socks… I rather die!"

"You mean you rather stay dirty?" Jordan says

"YES!" Magnus responds

"Can we continue?" Maia asks

"Okay." Clary says " Jordan truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to sing the abecedary to the first person you see on the crosswalk. But you have to sing it wrong like 'a…s?...f!.. t'"

"Okay" Jordan stands up and opens the door almost instantly a teenage boy passes. "HEY! You! Please can you help e a sec?" Jordan asks the boy

"Offcourse!" The boy says

"Hmm… Am I singing this right? A..K…Q…B…Y…D..X…G…E…Y!..."

"Dude, you're crazy!" The boys says as he steps back " Like, seriously…" and he runs away

"DONE!" Jordan says. We all laugh at the kid's expression.

"Like.. Seriously.." I say mocking the boy.

"Okay, let's continue!" Maia says

"Alec! Truth or Dare bro!" Jordan says

"First of all, since when I'm your bro? and second Dare!"

"Okay BRO" Jordan says "I dare you to take a shot of what I call ketchumustarayo!"

"What…?" I say

"Ketchumustarayo! A combination of ketchup, mustard and mayonnaise!" Jordan says

"Yuck!" Clary says clearly disgusted.

"Okay, I'm going to try."

Magnus brings a shot glass and the sauces. He put a little bit of each on the little glass and he mix the brownish sauce, then he gives it to Alec who looks at the glass with a disgusted face.

"1…2…3!" Simon says

Alec quickly drinks the sauce and he instantly looks sick

"I need to…" He runs to the bathroom and we can hear him puke.

"Guys… that was horrible!"Alec says

"Are you okay honey?" Magnus asks Alec

"I think so…" Alec says " Bloodsucker truth or dare?"

"Truth" Simon says

"if you were a girl who would you be?"

"Maia, probably. But maybe if it was all the contrary of my actual personality maybe I'll be like Isabelle she's so glamorous, and I don't even care about what clothes I put on"

"I don't knoe if I should feel insulted…" Maia says

"Who cares honey." Jordan says as he kisses her cheek " You still have me"

"Okay, okay, okay let the lovey dovey attitude for later werewolves! Let's continue!" Magnus says

"Izzy truth or dare!" simon says

" hmm truth!" my sister says

"Rate every outfit here! From 1 to 10" Simon says clearly making the truth easier for her

"Hmmm… Mine obviously a 10, Magnus a 9, sorry honey but green glitter with those pants?, Clary hmm a 7 just because the shirt that you had was mine, Simon a 6, just because YOU'RE NOT WEARING A GAMER T-SHIRT TODAY, Maia a 6 hmmm those shoes? No. And Jace and Jordan both an 8 V-neck shirts are sexy on you guys."

"And what about me?" Alec asks

"Maybe a 5, you know I don't like yur clothes too much." Izzy says

"Okay…" Alec says

"Maia truth or Dare!"

"Erad." Maia says

"Erad?..."Magnus asks

"Are you dumb? It's dare backwards" I say

"Oh."

"Okay, I dare you to go outside with only a towel covering you and sing twinkle twinkle little star!"

"What?" MAia says shocked "Like.. naked? With only a towel?"

"If you want you can keep your underwear ." Izzy says

"Okay…" Maia says

"I'll bring the towel, what color do you want? Red, blue, green…?"

"Hmm Green?"

"Oh, but what type of green? Leaf-green, olive-green, forest-green?"

"Oh whatever! I don't care!" maia says

"Okay, if you don't care!"

Magnus brings a pink towel with bath ducks.

"What the hell…" Jordan says.

"She said she didn't´s care!" Magnus says

"I hate ducks." I say " I hate that towel."

"Oh Jace! Are you scared of a towel?" Clary mocks quietly in my ear.

"Shut up" I whisper back

Maia is already covered with the towel and she goes outside with a red blush in her cheeks.

And she starts:

"How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high  
Like a diamond in the sky  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are!"

People gave her really confused looks. And if she wasn't red before she is now.

"Happy?" She asks Izzy

"Yes." Izzy says laughing

Maia put on her clothes again and we continue with our game

"Maggie! Truth or Dare!" Maia says

"Dare!"

"I dare you to prank call Raphael!"

"Okay but do I tell him?" Magnus says grabbing his phone and searching for the number

"Tell him something like: Hi babe… Looking hot?" maia says

"oh god." Clary says "This is going to be interesting"

**Magnus ****_Raphael_**

**_Hi? Who are you?_**

**Hi Babe! It's me Magnus!**

**_Ehm… Hi Magnus?_**

** Well… You know I was thinking… Do you have a boyfriend?**

**_No, I'm Straight._**

**OH… You THINK you're straight but, you don't need to lie… we both know that's a lie… Deep inside you know you are one of us.**

**_ Okay.. this is getting like REALLy weird, and even if I was gay, thing I'M NOT, don't you have a boyfriend?_**

** Yeah… But we want to be an.. open relationship.. we are so happy that we want other people to share our happiness.**

**BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP**

"That was interesting." I say

"Yeah…." Magnus says

"When did I agreed to an open relationship?" Alec says

"JACE! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to look Simon and Clary makeout in front of you."

* * *

**Well CLIFFHANGER! Do you want next chapter on Simon's or Clary's pov? Please read, review your opinions! And if you want you can PM me Or send us an email at fantasyfriends31 hotmail. Com. I'm going to answer EVERY EMAIL.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! AND REMEMBER EVERY REVIEWER GETS A FREE UNICORN AND A COOKIE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellooooo! It's me again! LAURAAAA MUAHAHAHAH well this chapter is going to be in…. BOTH Pov's! Here it goes! I'm going to add Jace's POV too. This Chapter is dedicated to: Agent Get Amy and Ian Together(I'm going to add that dare in the story definitely!) MIgirl923 (Yup, He's gonna blow up!), infernalmortalhungerhampir (I like your name!), rcs17(Here it is I updated! =3), Beth(here's your jealous Jace!), dbzchichifan (Your comment gave me the idea of making both of the pov's), mortalinstrumentsgurl1 (I'm glad you laugh with the story!), Softballchick101 8(this review gave me the idea of making Jace's pov to!), The Half-Blood Princess (Here's your unicorn and your cookie! I hope you enjoy the rainbow flavored-cookie as you fly upon the sky in your magical-puking-glitter unicorn =3), Guest(I'm doing both of those POV's so your siblings will here you laugh again… I hope so!) Guest2(Hmmm… I'm going to use part of that dare I like Timothy the fish..=D… and unicorns), City of Malec(maybe next. =(), herondaletotheresuce(You're going to see…. Very soon), lovingbites(It's not going to be a cliffy anymore! MWAHAHAHH!), missy12345678908I like your idea of Izzy. You'll see!) Anonymous(part of your wish is going to become true, but I'm not including Izzy's POV in this chapter maybeon the next ones!), The Holy Dead (I'm A TOTAL Clace fan so yes the Clary's POV is basically for you.) and for last but NOT LEAST one of my FAVORITE REVIEWERS ON THE HISTORY OF BUNNIES I-Is-Your-Bane.(I really LOVE; LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE your reviews, they always bring a smile to my face, and I'm really happy they make you smile!) this is going to be a LONG chapter! Sorry for the long author's note!=3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY character, only Timothy the fish and he's not even in this chapter!**

* * *

SIMON'S POV

"What?" I can't believeit! I'm finally getting over Clary and now I have to kiss her for Magnus's entertainment? NO WAY! I turn to see Izzy and I see shock and disappointment. Does she actually thinks I'm going to makeout with Clary that easily, maybe in the past I'd be glad to do it, but first she has a boyfriend, second I'm a decent person who respects her girlfriend and doesn't want to kiss his best friend third she admitted she LOVED ME, Te way I LOVE HER, so NO I'm not going to kiss Clary.

"Are you nuts!?" Clary asks Magnus

"I want to have some entertainment." He says calmly "I wanted to have a little of revenge, you know? I just called the leader of the vampire clan and asked him for an open relationship and my boyfriend had to go outside almost naked and with weird things written all over his body!" ohhh so it's all about he and he's stupid "revenge"

"But that's not as personal as two best friends kissing for your entertainment!" I almost scream

I don't want to do this! I can feel Isabelle tense, she's clearly upset.

"You know Magnus, What would you do if you saw Alec make out with another guy? Would you like it? To see their tongues Tangled…." Isabelle says harshly and pretty descriptive, she's getting angrier I can tell by the look in her face that she wants to punch Magnus right on the jaw and throw his own glitter down his throat so he chokes and dies.

Jordan, Alec and Maia are just watching us fight, they are really entertained of our screaming.

"Let's get over this!" Clary Yells "I'm so so so so sorry Jace, I love you" And she stands in front of me and when our lips are almost touching….

* * *

CLARY POV

"What?" Simon says clearly shocked

"Are you nuts!?" I ask Magnus. What is he thinking?! Does he think that Jace is going to allow this? I can't kiss him! He's my best friend! We already tried dating; I don't like him that way! I look at Jace and he's quiet as a grave, he's angry. Really angry. I can hear his breathing, it's heavy like he's trying to calm himself and trying to get calmed before he kills Magnus with his bare hands.

"I want to have some entertainment." Magnus answers "I wanted to have a little of revenge, you know? I just called the leader of the vampire clan and asked him for an open relationship and my boyfriend had to go outside almost naked and with weird things written all over his body!" so he's going to make me kiss Simon in front of him so he can get revenge, I look over Alec and he doesn't seem to care to much, maybe he's used to Magnus's tantrums.

"But that's not as personal as two best friends kissing for your entertainment!" Simon says really loud

I can tell that Izzy is quiet mad…

"You know Magnus, What would you do if you saw Alec make out with another guy? Would you like it? To see their tongues Tangled…." Izzy says with a voice that makes me shiver, she sound so…creepy.

"Let's get over this!" I yell "I'm so so so so sorry Jace, I love you" and I stand up and get Simon from his seat, I awkwardly lean closer and when our lips almost touch each other's…

* * *

Jace's POV

I watch the hole seen in silence, I'm trying to calm myself before I do something stupid like killing Magnus. Everything happens so fast and I see Clary whispering an I love you in my ear, this wakes me up and I see her lean to kiss Simon.

"WAIT!" I scream "No please, I'll take my jacket off!" I throw my jacket at Magnus's head and I hear Simon and Clary sighing in relief.

"Thaks god!" Maia says " I was starting to think that it would be lunch time and you were going to be fighting.!"

"Yeah, actually what time is it?" Jordan asks

"It's 11 am" Alec says as he checks his clock "I'm going to order Chinese food, It may be here In an hour or so, I already know that Magnus will want Teriyaki Chicken, Maia and Jordan always eat Teriyaki beef, Izzy you always eat Vegetable noodle soup, if I still remember Clary likes pork mu-shi and Jace offcourse wants… Mu-shu pork."

"You have a good memory" Bloodsucker says

Alec starts to say the stuff to the man on the phone and he quickly returns so we can continue with our game, we have been playing for two hours, Wow it feels like we had been playing for a lot more.

"Izzy truth or Dare!" I ask

"Dare" Izzy says

"I dare you to call the Burger King and ask for cocaine" I say

"Challenge accepted!" She says happily and calls the number

**Izzy ****_burger-king lady_**

**_Hi! Burger King may I take your order?_**

**I want a delivery service**

**_Perfect! At which direction?_**

**Ahm.. Steet 1, house 234**

**_Okay, What do you want to order?_**

******I Want a whopper, three pounds of cocaine, and a strawberry-soda**

**_Okay, something more?_**

We all look at her really confused by the normal tone of voice the woman had ** Hmphh, no that's everything. ** We try to control our laugh as hard as we can but it don't works

**_Okay that would be 12.58_**

**That's cheaper thani thought!**

**_Okay, maybe that's because you're prank-calling the wrong woman young lady!_**

**_BEEEP BEEEP BEEEEP_**

Oh that makes more sense…

"Clary truth or dare!" Izzy asks my girl

"Truth!"

"Have you ever had a crush on a teacher?"

"Yes" She says blushing

"Really?!" I ask her

"Oh, I knew about this!" Simon says " You always denied it but you liked Mr. Scott right?!"

"Yeah, he was really handsome, with that long hair and big-bright eyes.."

"helloooo! I'm here!" I say to her "Have you notive that?"

"Yeah, I know I know" She says " MAIA! Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Do you own a thong? Are you wearing it now?" She asks grinning, trying to not laugh out loud

"Yes I do own one, and no I'm not wearing a thong right now!" Maia says blushing

"Wow Maia I didn't know that side of you…" Jordan says grinning

She hits his arm playfully and says

"Simon! Truth or dare!"

"Truth!"

"Have you ever peed in a pool?"

"YES."

"Okay… that was easy…" Magnus says. It's the first thing he had said since the dare.

"Alec truth or dare?"

"Truth" he answers

"Have you ever shaved your legs?"

"Once I was very very sleepy and I felt asleep in izzy's room so she came with a Gillette and shaved all my leg-hair, I had to wear jeans for amonth or so!"

"And you know that moment when the hair it's starting to grow and it itches? An it looks awful? I can remember Alec swearing hahahahaha!" Jace says

"Oh god yes ahahahahah" I say

"Well, keep laughing I don't care, Jordan truth or Dare?" Alec says

"Dare?"

"Okay.. I dare you to sniff every players feet!" Alec says

"But we are werewolves, our sense of smell is a lot more powerful than human sense.." maia says

"Yeah it would be more like a punishment" Magnus says

"okay I'll do it!" Jordan says

We all take our shoes(escept the ones like me who are only wearing socks at the moment) and we make Jordan smell our feet

"Which one was the worst?"

"Magnus"

"The best?"

"Izzy"

"yayy! My feet- perfume works!" Izzy says really happy

* * *

**Wow, longest chapter of truth or dare! 13 pages in word… wow. I'm going to update my other story today so if you are reading it (New Girl from the Hunger games archive) it should be ready in an hour or maybe for a couple hours later, please review with your ideas and opinions! I love you guys! LAuraaaaaaa question of the day!;**

**Have you read The Book Thief? And another question: Do you know Candy Candy? The anime?**


	9. Chapter 9

**89 reviews, OH MY GOD! We only need 11 more reviews! I know that we can reach 100 reviews PLEASE! It's me Laura and in this author note I want to thank every single person who has read this story, I'm planning on continuing it so you'll see me around for a very, very, very LONG time. I'm planning on writing my third story. It's going to be a Divergent-trilogy one named Happy ever after. My limit is three stories (long ones) and a couple of one shots, I only have 2 stories (New Girl, Truth or Dare! And very soon Happy Ever After), but my sister Gabrielle have a couple of them too so please check out her stories( Either Vengeance is a dish serve, Green, Blue and Red or her one-shot Trying to Live) I'll really appreciate if you review/favorite/follow any of my stories.**

**Disclaimer= I don't own the characters/book or a couple of the dares I'm using from the reviews (Missy1234567890's and MVresidentandreader123's)**

* * *

**Jordan POV**

Their feet smell awful, I really want to puke right now, but If I do Magnus would freak out because I stained his new carpet or something like that. The sniffing wasn't the worst part, the WORST part it's that the smell is like glued on my nose thrills, I know that's impossible but that's how I feel.

"You Clary, truth or dare" I spit the question

"Hmm Dare." she says tranquilly

"I dare you to kiss Magnus"

"It's today the day of making My girlfriend kiss every single person in the room?" Jace asks angrily

"Maybe" Maia responds " But it may be interesting to watch"

"What?! Maggie you can't kiss her!" Alec says

"Why not?" Magnus asks and quickly giving Clary a peck in the lips, okay I didn't expect it to happen, I thought that he's say something

"What the.." Izzy says

"Okay… I thought she'd say no" Simon says

"Well she didn't had the chance" Alec says, clearly angry because his boyfriend just kissed someone in front of him without hesitating.

"I-I-I don't know what to say" Clary admits

"Don't worry honey" Jace says sweetly and kindly. Yuck! It's creepy seeing him all lovey-dovey, I'm used to the asshole-annoying-selfish Jace.

"Izzy truth or dare!" Clary says

"Truth!" izzy says

"How would you feel if Alec breaks up with Magnus to run away with Simon?" Clary asks with her best serious-face, but after a few seconds she smiles at the stupid idea of alec and Simon together

"What? Clary are you high?" Magnus asks grinning

"Nope, actually the doctor says I'm pretty short" clary says jockingly

"I guess I'd be sad, and worried?" Izzy says trying to not laugh

"Okay… "Maia says

"Well that's not going to happen so let's continue " Alec says

"Maia truth or Dare?" Izzy asks

"dare young lady" Maia responds

"Magnus has to change our minds to other's bodies and you have to guess who is who!" Izzy says

"Okay, It sounds fun!" Maia says

"You have to leave the room!" Clary says to her

"Okay."

Magnus makes a quick spell and suddenly I feel different, I look down and I see tiny-delicated-woman hands, I move my hand through my hair and it feels curly, I look at it and yes. It's red. I'm Clary

"Okay, so let's see who's who! I'm Magnus!" Magnus says from Alec's body with Alec's voice

""Jordan" I say from Clary's body

"Jace" Jace says from the blood-sucker body. HA! I bet that is part of Magnus revenge

"Alec" He says from his sister's body

"Clary!" She says happily, off course she's happy she has her boyfriend's body.

"Iz!" She says from MY body

"Simon" The bloodsucker says from no one else's but The glittery-Warlock body.

"Maiaaa!" we all say

She enters the room, gives us a look and says "Alec is Magnus."

"How did you know?" Magnus asks

"The way you're standing it's too… you?" Maia says

"Clary is Jordan" she says after a couple of seconds "You are looking at my moves and with likeness Jace only has eyes for Clary, Alec and Magnus are gay and it's obvious that you're not simon so."

"Then if I'm not Simon who is it?"

"Magnus." She says confidently "He still looks shy even when he has tons of makeup on him"

She gives us another look and says "Izzy is Jordan, she stands like she's wearing high heels and her moves are to elegant for being another person."

"Simon is Jace" She says " I don't need to explain, he is looking at himself with a glint of disgust so it must be him."

"I really have no clue of who's who here." She says pointing at Izzy's and Jace's bodies"

"c'mon Maia you guessed everuthing right!" Simon says cheering her

"It must be Alec and Clary but I have no clue of who's who!" Maia says " Alec is Jace and Clary Isabelle?"

"Nope, I'm Clary" she says from the male body

"Damn! I guessed wrong!" Maia says

* * *

**This chapter is short and crappy I'm sorry.**

**In my last author's note I mentioned a book named The book Thief, I know a lot of persons haven't heard of it but it's really special to me. I usually never cry over books an that book it's one of the three books that actually made me cry. (The book thief, Mockingjay(finnick's death) and another book named Fairy Oak (that made me cry several times)) YAYYYYYY UNICORN ANIMAL SHELTER**

**Queztionz of duh dei**

**When you were a little kid what cartoons did you like? Answer in a REVIEWWWWW**

A/N: THIS CHAPTER SUCKS AND I KNOW IT!


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay this is my 10th chapter and I have 99 reviews! Wow 1 review more and it would reach our first hundred! I'm really grateful and thank you for every single review, follow, favorite you have gave me. I upload the first chapter of my other story, but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave this one! I'm planning on updating every time I can both of them the same day, first Truth or Dare and then Happy Ever After. I'm listening Green Day! Do you like them? **

* * *

Alec POV

"Well, let's continue" Maia says quickly

"Wait! Magnus has to re-order our minds!" Jordan says from Clary's body.

"OH, right!" Magnus says as he claps his hands and everything comes back to normal, or so I think because suddenly I'm on my body again.

"Finally!" Jace says "I don't know how you live in that little tiny body of blood-sucker"

"I was tempted to go and pee with your body " Says Izzy to Jordan " I don't know how's to pee standing on your feet"

"What the…" I say to my sister " You wanted to… oh by the Angel.." I say and burst out laughing like everyone else in the room, she just blushes like crazy. (**A/N idea from Soaking In The Reign, only that I used Izzy instead of Clary)**

"Okay… Clary! Truth or Dare!" Maia says

"Dare!" She says happily

"I dare you to go to the neighbors and ask for some ice cubes, then go again ten minutes later and return it saying 'Oh sorry I don't need it anymore, It melts, it's not what I'm looking for' or something like that"

"Okay!" She says as she stands up and quickly opens the door

We follow her outside and we watch from a safe distance, as she knocks the door. The same elder man who helped Maia find her voice in her pockets. "Oh another young lady in the same day?" The man says

"Oh, hi! My name is Clarissa can I borrow an ice-cube?" she says innocently

"Oh! An icecube? Off course! Give me a second!" the man says entering the house and quickly bringing an ice-cube " Here you go! I hope you like it!"

Clary says thanks and comes again with the ice-cube in her hands. "That man is really creepy you know?" She says

"I know Right?!" Maia says " What kind of man brings ice-cubes to a girl and help a girl find 'Her voice'"

"This one?" Simon says " Maybe he's just trying to be nice

"In his very own-creepy way" Izzy says

"he doesn't look like a creep" Jordan says

"You must know you live here, he's your neighbor" Jace says to my boyfriend, I'm still getting used to call him boyfriend instead of Magnus.

"That he's my neighbor doesn't means I know everything about him!" Maggie says

"That's truth, I don't know a single things about my neighbors!" Clary says " I never cared so."

"It's time you return that ice-cube!" I say to Clary

"Yeah! Move I'm getting bored" Jordan says

Clary quickly goes and knocks the door again and the man comes again

"What do you want girl? I already gave you the ice-cube do you want something else?" he says kindly

"Oh, the thing is that I don't need it anymore" Clary says and hands the icecube to the man

"What do you mean when you say that you don't need it anymore?" The man takes the tiny-melted ice-cube really confused

"Oh, the problem it's that it melts!" Clary says as it was so obvious "I wanted an ice-cube that didn't melt!"

"Oh, Okay! I can't help you with that!" The man says grinning "I hope you find the ice-cube you're looking for!"

He closes the door mumbling something about kids this days and Clary quickly comes to meet us

"Done!" She says laughing

"hahahahhahaha I can't believe this!" Maggie says

"Let's get inside!" Jordan says laughing "Let's continue!"

"Iz truth or dare!" Clary says

"Dare" My sister says

"I dare you to call a random number and ask for help"

"Okay 555-4567 dialing!" My sister says

**Izzy ****_Random citizen_**

**_Hi? Do I know you?_**

**Oh god is this 911? **Izzy asks trying to sound terrified **I have a man dying here please send help!**

**_Oh Sorry but this is not 911…_**

**WHAT? I have a man dying here his head is bleeding! I shot him and now his dying!**

**_YOU WHAT? Are you a killer! I can't help you sorry! Get rid of my number! Stay away from me!_**

**_BEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_**

You know if that was a real call that man was a coward" Izzy says

"Yeah, he at least could have ask for where were you so he could sent an ambulance or something like that" Simon says

"Who cares, there's no one dying so MAGNUS BANE truth or Dare!" izzy aks

"Truth future sister in law!" Maggie says… WHAT? I'm not planning on getting married at my age! Like he was reading my mind he adds " Maybe in some years" and he places his lips on my cheek and I blush furiously

"Okay, guys stop the PDA and Mags Have you been arrested?" she asks

"yes" He says without hesitating

"Okay that was fast" Simon says

"Yeah, so ourgood friend the warlock has being arrested?" Maia says "How many times?"

"Aroun 550" He says as he checks his nails

"Oh, okay" Maia says shocked

"Jordan truth or dare ?" magnus asks

"dare" he responds

"I dare you to let Izzy and I make you a makeover!" my boyfriend says grinning

"Okay… this ain't going to be fun!" He says trying to hide his preoccupation with a fake smile

They go to another room where they have makeup and stuff and they start giving him a makeover a couple minutes later Jordan enters the room with his eyelashes curled and his face with lots of blush and a smokey vomit-green eyeshadow, his lips were painted bright blue and he looks like he's about to puke

"Oh god Jordan!" Maia says and burst out laughing and we all quickly follow her example

"Shut up everyone! " He yells

* * *

**Okay that was chapter 10! You're going to have a lot more of chapters so don't worry! Please add the story to your favs/follows/and review please! It would make me REALLY HAPPY**

**QuEsTiOnS oF tHe DaY!:**

**1What's your favorite band/singer?**

**2 Do you speak any other language?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi there people here is chapter 11! Special Thanks to Agent Get Amy and Ian Together for being my 100****th**** reviewer! So many people answered the questions! Well I have like 6 favorite bands so…. Oh and I speak English and Spanish! I uploaded my other story for the divergent archive! Thanks to every one! Here is today's chapter…**

* * *

Jace POV

Jordan looks like shit. Almost as ugly as the bloodsucker. He glares at us and quickly says

"So Jace…" Jordan asks "Truth or Dare?" He asks

"Dare!" I say smirking "I'm not a coward"

"Okay, then I dare you to get a dollar and a penny and lick them all like there are popsicles" Jordan says, Yuck that's gross, but I'm the awesome Jace and I will do it!

"Okay!" I look for the things and I start licking them it tastes like shit! I lick the penny and it tastes rusty

"That tastes gross!" I say "Izzy truth or dare" I ask my sister

"Truth!" She says

"Hmmm….What was in your mind before I asked you this?" I ask her

"Pink panties" She says without hesitating

"Pink panties?" Maia asks confused and Izzy just nods

"Why were you thinking about pink panties?" Simon asks confused

"That's non of your concern!" Izzy says

"Please Izzy let us know why were you thinking of pink thongs!" Magnus says

"I said Panties, you know.. like normal panties not thongs!" Izzy says

"You never said what kind of panties!" Clary says "It could be used to describe boxer-style panties, THONGS, normal ones.." And she starts laughing

"Okay I was thinking about that because I have every color of underwear that ever existed but the problem is that I bought this pink bra and it's like a completely tone that all of my pink panties so I was thinking about getting a pair of panties that were exactly that shade of pink" Izzy says calmly and Simon just stares at her

"So your bra and panties have to be the EXACT shade of whatever-the-color-is?" Maia says

"ehm.. yes!" She answers like it was the most obvious thing in the world

I just stay in silence and then I say "I'm not too comfortable talking about my sister's underwear and I can tell that neither is Alec"

"I agree with him, Can we stop talking about my girlfriend's underwear?" Simon says

"okay, Maggie truth or Dare?" Izzy asks

"DARE!" He says happily

"Okay… I dare you to drink my special surprise drink!" I say

"Okay! I'll show everyone that I'm a super warlock who can do anything!" Magnus says

"except throwing your glitter away" I say quietly

"What did you said?" Magnus asks furiously

"Oh.. Nothing" I say

After a few seconds Iz comes back with a big glass of a green liquid that smells awful

"Izzy what the hell is that?" Simon asks

"My special beverage, created especially for Magnus!" she says

"And what it contains?" Maia asks

"Tomato, orange juice, salt, brown sugar, water, melted grape-nut ice cream, hot sauce, a lemon's juice and a touch of toothpaste!" She says happily

"That sounds really disgusting!" Jordan says

"Is that even eatable?" Clary asks

"I don't know" iz says handing it to Magnus who looks at her in disgust

"Let's found out!"

Magnus grabs the glass and takes a little sip before drinking the whole thing

"That's soooooo disgusting!" Maia says

"Actually it didn't taste thaaat bad!" Magnus says " It tasted like… Unicorn poop"

RIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIING

"it must be the food I'll get it!" Alec says

"Wait! Alec I dare you to give a hug and give a fake number to the guy/girl that brings the food and then say 'Looking hot' just after you pay the food" Magnus says

"I didn't choose dare" Alec says

"Well now you did. Are you going to do it?" Magnus says

"Off course he says grinning"

* * *

**Rawrrrrrr I am a monster and I like COOKIES! Do you want the Chinese food delivery-person to be guy or a girl? Sorry about the short chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**QUESTIOOOOOOOOOON TIMEEEEE!**

**1-What's your favorite book/book series?**

**2-What's your favorite fictional pairing?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello dear readers! This is chapter 12! You'll se the gender of the delivery person in the chapter below! My favorite book series are: Hunger Games, Divergent and the Mortal Instruments and my fav pairings are: Fourtris, Everlark and Clace. I reached 142 reviews! WOW that's a lot. THANK YOU SOOOOOO SOOO SOOOO MUCH! I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, but I had a friend over and then I went a couple of days to the beach, where I didn't had wi-fi, but here's chapter 12!**

* * *

**Alec POV**

After I accepted to do the dare I grab the money, a pen and a little piece of paper so I can write the number down. I Open the door and I see a tall blonde green-eyed guy. He's absolutely gorgeous I blush and he says "Hi! Here's your order, it would be 15 bucks… hottie" Yup, he must be gay, the way his hair is perfectly combed, the way he talks and blushes after calling me hottie.

If I wasn't red before I am now. "O-Okay" I say shyly and hand him the money, I can hear Magnus giggles from behind of me, so instantly I think about pulling a little…prank

"Sooo… Why is a hot-guy like you delivering Chinese food?" I ask trying to act flirty "You should be a model or something like that!" Magnus is going to pay for doing this to me!

The guy blushes and says "I'm paying my college… My parents disowned me when they found out of me being …" he says shyly

"OHHH! Poor thing!" I say and I know that Magnus stopped giggling and that he's now jealous "You know.. We aren't too different… Here's my number maybe we should hang out someday!" I grab the paper and quickly write down 555-6789… Magnus's number.

"Here, call me when your turn is over and maybe we can hang out someday!" I try to act happy, but I'm trying really hard to not ruin this, I don't like acting like this.

"o-okay" The boy says "I'll call you in two hours or so!"

I grab the food and turn to go inside when suddenly SPANK!

"What the hell!" I yell "You just spanked me?! What it's wrong with you!"

I'm shocked, this guy just spank me!I hear someone coming and I realie It's Magnus

"Stay away from my boyfriend you filthy mundane!" Magnus says and he's beautiful cat-like eyes are sparkling in rage

"Or what? You're going to hurt me?" He says jokingly "First, my name is not filthy mundane, is Dylan and Second your boyfriend here was the one who started the flirting!" Then he walks away without saying anything else

"It was all for the dare!" Magnus screams to him

"I seemed pretty real!" Dylan yells back without caring to much.

"Let's get inside honey!" Magnus says after kissing my cheek

We put the food on the table and we start eating

"I can't believe it!" jace says as he bites a pork-piece "It was a gay guy! What are the odds!"

I ignore his comment and I eat my food quietly when we finish our food Jordan says:

"Hey we should continue our game!"

"yeah, Alec it's your turn!" Izzy says

"uhm… Maia, truth or Dare!" I say

"dare!" She says

" I dare you to pretend you are in love with Chairman Meow!" I say

"Okay!" She says and looks up for the poor victim

"Hey! Poor cat!" Jace says

Maia enters the room with the white cat In her arms. She puts it on the floor and says;

"hey Clary!" She says, and I'm really confused why is she calling Clary?" see that hottie over there?"

"who… Oh? That hottie..?" She says pointing at the poor cat

"Yeah… His name is Chairman, Chairman Meow and I think I'm in love with him!" She says with a pretty-convincing girlish voice

"Oh by the Angel!" Izzy says between laughs

"You think you are in love with him? And do you think he likes you back?"Clary says pointing at the cat who is really distracted by licking his paw

"Duh! Off course! I think he's asking me out anytime soon!" she responds

At this point we can't handle it anymore and we burst out laughing like crazies.

"Simon truth or Dare!"

"Dare off course!" He says

"I dare you to let Izzy shave your legs!" She says

"Oh please Si! It's going to be so funny!" Iz says

"Off course you find it funny! You did it to Alec!" Jordan says

"Do it!" Jace says " You are already ugly, so it won't make any difference!"

"hey!" Simon says

"well are you going to do it or what!" Maggie says

"I'm going to do it!" He says

"Perfect! I'm not going to be Izzy's only male-victim! " I say

Magnus makes a razor appears and he gives it to Izzy who is grinning mischievously

"C'mon Si let's do this!"

* * *

**Okay this chapter is short, but I'm planning on updating with the longest chapter of the entire story on Thursday or Friday, I'm thinking about 3000-5000 words. I'm working on my other story "Happy Ever After" too. I'm writing a Candy Candy story someday, and I have a lot of plans for one-shots and other chapters!**

**Questions of the day!:**

**What's your favorite tv shows on the TV?**

**Do you have a celebrity crush?**

**What's your favorite color?**

**Do you like videogames or have any favorite videogame?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi people, this is going to be my longest chapter. I hope you like it! I reached 154 reviews! And 14, 285 visits. That's... a lot! I'm really grateful this chapter is in honor of the 150 reviews. I was going to publish it earlier but I didn't have time. SORRY! My favorite TV Show is Once Upon A Time, My celebrity crushes are; Josh Hutcherson, Jamie Campbell Bower, Joey Graceffa and off-course Colin O'Donoghue. My favorite colors are: Orange (Sunset's), red and Black. And my favorite videogames are Zelda, Skyrim and Alice Madness Returns! NOW READ!**

* * *

**Clary POV**

When Izzy finishes Simon's legs are as soft as a baby's.

"That was interesting." Jace says "I'm glad it wasn't me."

"Someday Jace. Trust me. Someday" Izzy threatens

"Let's continue please! I'm not on th mood of discussing who's shaving who's legs!" Jordan says

"Yeah! And Iz, You're not going to shave my boyfriend's legs!" I say

"STOP!" Maia says clearly tired of the shaving-legs theme "Let's continue with this!"

"Okay, Magnus truth or dare?" Simon asks

"Hmmm… Dare!" He says

"I dare you to transform Chairman Meow in Timothy the fish, the character that Clary invenyted, for one week!"

"My beautiful Ct turned into a fish for a week?!" Magnus says

"Uhm. Yes" Simon says "Well, I'll reduce it for only today, but you have to do it!"

"Okay, it's a deal!" Magnus says while he makes a big pink fish tank appear in a corner of the living room, we all look at him with confused faces.

"If I'm going to turn my cat in a filthy fish, He's going to have style!" And he starts to cast a quick transformation spell.

A few second later Chairman Meow is a big fish who's happily swimming in the tank.

"He seems to be happier as a fish Mags" Maia says

"DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY THAT!" Magnus says angrily "He's happy as a cat!"

"Okay, we can't discuss with the high-warlock of Brooklyn, so let's continue, he's too stubborn!" Alec says "I know by experience"

"Yeah, that's truth!" Maggie says " Now, truth or dare golden boy!"

"dare!" Jace answers without hesitating

"cut some of your arm-pit hair and eat them!" Magnus says. That's disgusting

"That sounds awful… I'll do it!" Jaace says

"I'll get the scissors!" Simon says

He quickly stands up and goes to the kitchen to look for some scissors

"How much I have to eat?" Jace asks

"between 5 or 7 hairs" Magnus says " I feel selfless today, so I'm going to be good to you!"

"Oh, that's good…I guess" Jace says doubting

"Thanks for being good to my boy Maggie!" I say

Simon returns to the room with a pair of scissors in his hand

"Here is it!" Si says as he hands the pair of scissors at Jace

Jce grabs them and cuts 6 hairs. He places the scissors away and open his mouth and quickly swallows the hairs

"EWWW!" izzy says "…How it tastes?"

"Izzy! Why are you asking that!?" I ask "Are you planning on eating your armpit-hair?"

"Uhm, obviously not, but I'm curious about it"

"It tastes…. Like manhood" Jace says

"okay. That's interesting" Maia says

"Sweat tastes like manhood too!" Jordan says

"Why do you know that?" Si asks "You know… forget about it."

"Clary, love, truth or dare?" Jace asks me

"mmmm. I'll go for dare!" I answer my boyfriend

"Give me a kiss!" Jace says

"hey! That's not a good dare, I order you to change it for somethimg more difficult!" Magnus says

"Yeah! Just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean that she gets easy dares from you!" Maia says

"Jace that I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean you have to go easy on me!" I say

"Okay calm down people! I'll give you a harder dare!" Jace says "I dare you to go out of the house and say to a random person 'hey, have you seen a koala?' and when they answer you, you'll say 'oh, if you see it please call me!' you hand them a number, a fake one and say its name is graham Faustus Hofstadter and that he's your husband"

"Okay, that's an interesting dare" Jordan says confused

"Yeah, I was letting my imagination run wild" Jace says

I stand up and I mutter "I always get weird dares!"I get out of the house and I instantly locate my victim

"Good afternoon!" I say to a lady who I just saw

"Oh, hello!" The woman says

"I need your help!" I say with my most-worried voice "I've lost my husband!"

"Aren't you a little bit young for being married?" The woman asks really confused

"That's non of your business! Please help me!" I say trying to act worried

"Okay, what does your husband looks like? Do you have a picture or something like that?" The woman asks me

"Oh! You don't need a photo to recognize Graham Faustus Hofstadter! He's a koala!" I say like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world "Here have my number, if you see him give me a call!"

"O-O-Okay…"The woman starts walking away as quick as she can muttering something about me being crazy.

I return to the house and I see my friends laughing at what they just saw, off course! They didn't had to talk to a stranger and ask about a koala!

"Hey guys stop laughing!" I say

"It was so funny!" Maia says

"You looked like an idiot!" Alec says between laughs

"Okay, okay, let's get over it!" I say "Jordaaaaaan truth or daaaare?"

"Daaaaare" he says imitating my voice

"I dare you to go to a random person and sniff him or her" I say

"Why do I always get to smell stuff?" Jordan asks as he gets up

He walks outside of the door and instantly he sees a man dressed in a very-formal suit, he runs over there and quickly he sniffs the hair of the man who turns around and yells something of having a bad day and teenagers these days. We start laughing and Jordan quickly enters the house again.

"That was…Interesting" He says "Now… Alec! Truth or dare!"

"Dare! " Alec says happily

"I dare you to guess Izzy's bra size!" Jordan says. That's not that hard!

"I guess she's a… 34C?" Alec says

"Almost there! I am 36C!" Izzy says

"I almost did it!" Alec says "Hmmm Izzy truth or dare!"

"Truth!"

"If you had to choose one of the geek-movies Simon likes, which one would you chose?"

"I guess it would be Star Wars." Izzy answers "Magnus truth or Dare!"

"Truth!" The warlock answers

"Name a song for everyone in this room that you thing it would suit them!" Izzy says

"For me anything of Adam Lambert.. duh! For my sweet Alec, You Belong with me, not because of the lyrics, but only because it's obvious that he belongs with me!, for Jordan, something like Milkshake, For Maia, Put your Graffiti on me of Kat Graham, For Izzy, Titanium of David Guetta, for Clary Our Song and for Jace Sexy and I know it!"

"Hmm, Magnus the only songs that make sense are Jace's, and yours!" Maia says "I don't even know that song!"

"Hey! I don't care if it doesn't make sense! You asked me I answered!" Manus says

"Okay… So I got titanium?" Izzy asks

"And why do I got Our Song?" I ask

"Milkshake… Really?!" Jordan asks

"At least I got something that suits me!" Jace says happily

"Oh shut up golden boy!" Magnus says "Simon truth or dare!"

"Truth, I really don't want to get my arms shaved too"

"uhm… What's your favorite thing about every person in the room?" Magnus asks my best-friend

"Okay, First of all let's start with Magnus: The way he's not ashamed to dress up like a gay sonic the hedgehog, With Alec; That he always tries to be good to everyone. With Jordan; That he's a faithful friend, Maia; The way she enjoys videogames and geek-stuff but she still like some girl things, Jace: That doesn't matter in what state he is, he always tries to protect his beloved ones, Clary; she has being my friend for eleven years and she stills handle me without going mad, and for last but not least, obviously the most important; Izzy; She's way too perfect, she always tries to protect her beloved ones and can be a fabulous killer, but she never loses her style, she's faithful, funny, intelligent, beautiful and strong."

"Thanks!" Izzy says and quickly gives him a peck in the cheek

"Okay, let's stop with the cute-y mood and let's continue!" Jace says

"Okay, Maia truth or Dare!"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to lick Jordan's armpit!"

"What do you people have with armpits today?!" She asks "I'll do it anyways"

She quickly turns to Jordan and asks him to show his armpit, she quickly licks it and says "Done!"

"Yuck!"I say "That's really disgusting!"

"Well, Jace truth or Dare!" Maia asks

"Dare!" he says

"Go outside and hug a random person, then shout I love this woman/man!" Maia says

"Okay!" He quickly goes outside and he locates his victim: a middle-age woman.

He runs over the woman and he embraces her "I LOVE THIS WOMAN! YOU WORLD HEAR ME? I LOVE HER!" he lets her go and as fast as he can he runs back inside.

"Dude that was crazy!" Alec says

"I know, I know!" He says proud of himself "Magnuuuus truth or dare?"

"What?" he was distracted looking at Chairman's fish-tank.

"I asked truth or dare!" Jace repeats

"Truth!" He says as he returns his sight to the fish tank

"How do you feel about Chairman being a fish?" Jace asks

"Mad. Really mad." He answers

"Oh… okay."

* * *

**They weren't 3000 words but its past midnight here and my mom says I must go to bed (Where I'll read, not sleep) But here's the thing; I'm going to update next Friday again. I'm going to write between Thursday and Friday. I promise at least 2000 words (If I don't I promise I'll sell my unicorn) **

**QUESTIOOON TIMEEEE**

**1What's your favorite animal?**

**2- What's your favorite movie?**

**3- What's your favorite food?**

**REVIEWWWWWWWW every reviewer gets a…. MORTAL INSTRUMENTS PIJAMA! We have 5 models!: Jace's Face! Clary's and isabelle smiling dressed like hot dogs! Sebastian kissing Church! Valentine in a tutu! And the favorite of all! The do-it yourself shirt! You get rune-stickers and a bottle of glitter!**

**1,760 words!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there here's chapter 14! It will be long, I guess! R&R! I published a new story! Check it out! It's called "little Messages" please click it! if you like Clace you'll love that story!**

* * *

JacePOV

Once Magnus answered his question we continue the game.

"Samantha, Truth or Dare!" Magnus asks the bloodsucker

"That doesn't even sounds like SIMON!" he says "Dare!"

"I dare you to lick Alec toes!" Magnus says

"Okay!" simon says going to Alec who is already taking his socks and shoes with a face of disgust

Simon leans and quickly passes his tongue all over his toes, he looks very disgusted but he does it anyways

"Done! Now, Clary truth or dare bestie?" He asks as Alec goes to the bathroom with his shoes and socks in his hand so he can put them back on

"Dare!" she says

"I dare you to brush your teeth and then drink a glass of orange juice" He says, I hate the sensation of drinking orange juice after brushing my teeth, it's simply disgusting

"Okay, let me get the juice" My brother's boyfriend says

"I'll need toothbrush mags!" Clary says, almost instantly Magnus snaps his fingers letting a little of glitter fall and a blue toothbrush appears on Clary's hand.

Alec enters the room with the shoes on his feet again and he sits back on his spot and Clary was already heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

""Here's the juice!" Mags says and Clary returns almost instantly, she looks at the glass with a disgusted face but quickly she gulps all the liquid down her throat.

"Yuck! It tastes awful!" Clary says

"I know! I hate it!" I say

"Yuck! Magnus can you make a glass of water appear?" Clary asks and Magnus quickly snaps his fingers making a glass full of water appear in front of my girlfriend, who quickly drinks a little.

"Maia truth or dare!" My beloved Clary asks

"Dare!"

"Do you know any other language?" CLARY ASKS

"Uhm… I think I chose dare but yes, I talk Spanish!" she says

"Okay, I dare you to go outside and flirt with a random person in Spanish!" Clary says

"Okay!" Maia quickly stands up and walks through the door and spots a random man in the sidewalk

"Hola guapo!" (Hey handsome!) says Maia to the guy

"Uhm.. what?" The man asks confused.

"Oh, es que me paseaba por aquí y cuando te vi me quedé paralizada por tu belleza!" (Oh, is that I was passing by and when I saw you I was paralyzed by your beauty!) maia tries to act flirty but she's obviously trying hard to not laugh

"Niña, sé hablar español!" (Girl, i speak spanish!) the man says

"Oh, okay I'm sorry!" Maia says and she runs back laughing

"The man knew how to speak Spanish!" She says between laughs

"What did you tell her?" Alec asks

"I just told him that I was paralyzed by his beauty and t that he was handsome, nothing too important!" Maia says

"Okay, I guess I don't have to be jealous of a random citizen!" Jordan says

"off course not!" Maia answers " Now Mags truth or dare!"

"Truth!" he says

"If you only had a skillet, fire and Chairman Meow as a cat and no powers at all and you were stuck in a room for a week, what would you do?" Maia asks

"Stop the questions about timot- Chairman!" Magnus says

"Okay, this is the last one, what would you do?" Izzy asks

"I'll burn the place to the ground!" Magnus answers

"Honest answer!" The bloodsucker says

"Off course its honest, it's the truth!" Magnus answers "Now! Iz truth or dare!"

"Truth!" She says

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Magnus asks

"Off course not!" Izzy says

"That's not what Raphael thinks!" Alec says

"Who cares about what Raphael thinks?" Izzy says laughing

"I don't know sincerely" I say

"Okay, Jace! Truth or dare?" My sisters asks me

"Truth! And make it the weirdest you can!" I say

"Okay, I'll make it weird!" Shew says "Would you rather participate in a musical about an egg who falls in love with a ladybug or in a play about a pregnant drug addict and a pink elephant who's the drug-dealer?"

"Okay, actually that was one of the weirdest things I've ever heard" Magnus says "and I've heard a lot of weird things in my 8000 years!"

"I'd rather be in the play. I don't like to sing, but I'm a magnificent actor!" I say

"Okay…" Izzy says "I want you to show us your skills someday!"

"Yeah Jace! any other hidden talent?" Clary says

"I don't think so" I say "Bloodsucker truth or dare?" I ask

"truth!"

"When you werea little kid what did you wanted to do when you grew up?" I ask

"a superhero!" He says

"Oh I remember! You wanted to be Superman! You used to have this red cape and we used to ran all over the house screaming stuff like 'Simon Batman is better than Superman!' and stuff like we'd rule the world with our pijamas!" Clary says with her eyes shinning

"Yeah…" Simon says " Now look at us, we saved the world even without our pijamas!"

"Okay, let the nostalgic stuff for another day!" Magnus says

"Okay! Izzy truth or dare!" Simon asks to his girlfriend

"truth!"

"Everyone is on the truth mood or what?" I ask

"Kinda" Iz says

"tell us a weird fact about you!" Simon says

Izzy quickly show us her tongue

"What's wrong with your tongue?" Jordan asks

Izzy touches her nose with her tongue.

"Wow! I've always wanted to do that!" Clary says and she tries not to successfully

"Okay, Jordan truth or dare!" Izzy asks

"Dare!" He answersw " No more truths, I was getting bored!"

"I dare you to go to a random woman and "She cuts and she goes to Jordan to whisper something in his ear something

"Wow! That's so mean! You want me to get killed right?!"Jordan asks

"A little bit, I guess you're a coward!" Izzy says

"What is it?" Maia asks

"You'll see, because I'm not a coward!" He says running outside we quickly follow him and we see him go to a random woman and say

"Those pants make you look fat!" Jordan says to the woman " nO wait, I think you didn't understood me, let me say it on your language! MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" and then he runs t back to the house

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID!?" The woman screamed running after Jordan

"THE TRUTH!" Jordan screams back just before closing the door and burst out laughing like a maniac

"OH my god! I can't believe that you actually did that!" Izzy says

"Jordan, Are you crazy or something?!" Maia says "If you say that to me someday I'll kill you!"

"We'd take that like an example of what you shouldn't say to any woman or Magnus!" Simon says

"Exactly" Magnus agrees

"Okay, let's never talk about this again!" Jordan says

"Good luck with that!" Maia says laughing

"Izzy!" Jordan says trying to change the subject "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She says happily

"I dare you to let us give you a new hairstyle!" Jordan says

"WHAT?" Izzy says "NO way!"

"I can make it go back to normal just snapping my fingers!" Magnus says

"In that case…" Izzy says "Okay, Bring your scissors!"

Magnus makes appear a pair of bright scissors and makes the first cut, then Jordan, then Maia, then me and Clary and finally Alec and Simon. We admire Izzy's new hairstyle and burst out laughing.

"Is it that bad?" Izzy asks hopeful

"Yup." I say

"Can I see myself?" She asks Magnus, who immediately makes a little mirror appear.

"Oh…" she says as she sees her reflection.

"Do you ant me to turn it back to normal?" Magnus asks

"Yes please!" She says

Magnus snaps his fingers and Izzy's long black hair return to its original form. With extra glitter offcourse.

"Was the Pink glitter necessary?" She asks

"Honey, we're talking about my boyfriend Magnus. Glitter is ALWAYS necessary!" Alec says in name of his boyfriend

"He's right. With me Glitter is as necessary as breathing!" Magnus says

"Can we stop talking about glitter and continue with our game?" Maia asks

"Okay, Clary! Truth or dare?" Izzy asks

"Dare" She answers

"I dare you to talk for ninety seconds without saying the word 'ummm?'" Izzy says and Clary just smiles

Clary starts to talk like crazy about potatoes. Yes, about potatoes; the average size of the potato, the different types, forms and colors were obviously included in her speech

"Clary stop!" Magnus says "The 90 seconds are over!"

"Was that your speech from school?" Simon asks

"Yup!" She answers grinning

"What kind of school makes it students say speech about potatoes?" I ask

"the thing was that every student had to present a speech about a food and I chose potatoes!" Clary says "we had a week to plan it, but I remembered like the day before and I had to memorize the entire page of Wikipedia about potatoes, I had to buy potatoes at the supermarket and make a presentation. It was horrible, so traumatic that I still remember the scientific names of the freaking potato!"

Really? Name one" I say challenging my girlfriend

"Solanum tuberosum" She anwers "Okay, I guess its truth" Maia says "You know a lot about potatoes" "Let's continue the game almighty potato queen!" Jordan says "Okay, Jace truth or dare?" She asks me "Dare" I say "I dare you to call Maryse and ask her if she believes in aliens, because you just saw one" I grab my phone and I look for Maryse number. Maryse _Jace_ _Hey Maryse, How are you?_ I'm fine Jace, and you? _Can I ask you a question?_ Off course! What happens? _Do you believe in… Aliens?_ I really don't know… All the stories are truth. _Maryse, the thing is that I just saw one!_ Jace, Did you ordered faerie food at Taki's again? Are you high? Are my kids with you? _Yes, and they didn't saw it but I did!_ Jace… Please, is this a prank or something like that? Call me only for serious stuff please Beeeeeeeeeeeeep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep _"_Done!" I say "Mom must think that we let you eat a faerie drink or something like that and that you'll be running naked on central park in a couple of minutes!" Alec says "That's not truth!" I say "Yes it is, the last time you did run naked on Central Park! And you called her and said 'mom I just saw a gorilla kissing a flamengo!" Alec said "Hey! You told me it wasn't you who ran naked!"clary says "Now I want to try one of those!" "Are you sure Clary?" SIMON ASKS "Yeah!" She says "Next time we go to Taki's, I'm ordering a fairy-dust pink milkshake!"

* * *

That was chapter 14! I hope you guys liked it! Please review! QUESTIONS OF THE DAYYYY 1-What's your favorite SONG or music album? 2-Favorite Superhero? 3-Do you have Instagram? 4-Favorite Candyyyyy? REVIEWWWWW 


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys i really want to apologize with all of you. I've been really busy basically because I just started school. I had a ton of homework and I just had a few hours free. Then I said llike "Hey I want to update this Saturday!" And BOOM one of my early-childhood friend invited me to her party and then I got sick. Like REALLY sick. And then BOOM MORE homework and I went to see Silver Linnings Playbook and and and I can't even. Let me breathe*Breathes deeply*My updates are going to be a little irregular because I returned to school (BOOOOO) I'm trying to update on Thursdays-Weekend. I'm going to update my other stories the next weekend (if I can a little bit earlier). Sorry if the chapter is crappy. REVIEWWWWWWWWWW! Oh and sorry about last chapter my computer messed up with the last paragraphs and it all became a giant disaster. oh and THANKKKKS FOR THE 100 FOLLOWS!  
**

* * *

Clary POV

I can't believe he lied to me! When this game ends we're going to have some serious talk! Arghhh I swear in Raziel's name that next time that we go to Taki's I'm asking for some faerie food!

"Soooo izzy! Truth or Dare'" Jace asks

"Dare!" Iz says while grinning mischievously

"I dare you to go outside and spank a random person! But it has to be the first person you see!" Jace says

"But what if it's a woman?" Jordan asks

"Golden Boy said 'the first person you see' So if it's a toddler she has to spank a toddler!" Magnus says

"What the hell Mags" Alec says "Would you spank a toddler? Really?"

"Yup!" Mags says "But not too hard! Soooo IZ! Go do it!"

"O-o-okay!" Izzxy says as she starts standing up. She quickly opens the door.

The first person that walks on by it's a girl who's about 18. Izzy quickly runs closer and she spanks her no too hard.

The blonde girl quickly turns and yells "You massive perve-…. Oh wait I'm Angela!" she says as she bats her eyelashes

"Oh uhm.. Hi! I'm Izzy…" our friend says while trying to find an excuse to her inappropriate comportment "I really liked your jeans!" She says gesturing to them "I was trying to find out if they were... made of a good material?"

"Really?" The Blonde says smirking "Well I can tell that you areone of us! There's nothing to be ashamed of! Being a lesbian is completely natural! And if you are looking for some fun… just call me" she says and hands her a little card, then she turns around and walks away leaving there a completely shocked Iz.

When she's back she puts the card where we can all see. It reads:

_Angela Montenegro_

_Lesbian Services_

"_If you are looking for some fun.. Just call me!"_

_555-7899_

"That was the thing that she said! 'Just call me'" Izzy says

"Well it seems that the homosexuality runs in the Lightwood's veins!" Magnus says

"Hey! She's not a lesbian!" My vampire-friend says "Believe me she's not!"

"Hey hey hey! Too much information dude!"Jace says "She's my little sister!"

"can we PLEASE continue?" Maia asks

"Yeah please! I say

"Claryyy! Truth or dare!"

"Dare!" i say happily" I'm on the dare-y mood!"

She whispers the dare as a secret in my ear "I dare you to add itchy-powder on Jace's beauty products. Including: Shampoo, lotion, aconditioner and hair-gel."

I can't help but laugh at Izzy's dare and exclaim a "Wonderful! Off course I'll do it!" while grinning mischievously. It's the perfect revenge for his lie.

People are staring at both of us waiting for something interesting. All I say is "I can't do it here, you'll see in a couple days."

"So we have to wait?" Jordan asks

"Aren't you paying attention Moon's kid? She said that in a couple days we'll se!" Magnus says a little bit exasperated

"Chairman being a fish is driving you crazy isn't it?" Simon asks

"Oh shut up bloodbucket!" He answers

"Can we PLEASE continue?" alec asks

"Yeah! Jordan truth or dare?" I ask

"DARE!" He says

"Do the cinnabon challenge!" I say knowing that his taste is sharper than any human's "Twice!"

"What!?" he says as he takes off his jacket "I'M NOT DOING THAT! I'M A FREAKING WEREWOLF! Don't you nephilim understand that our taste is sharper than yours!? Gosh!"

"Okay, Don't get your panties in a twist dude!" says magnus

"yeah it was only a dare!" I say

"we have a stronger sense of taste people, please understand!" maia says

"Whatever, let's continue!" Jace says

"hmmm Iz! Truth or dare!" Jordan asks

"Dare!" Izzy says happily

"I dare you to go outside and kiss some random woman!" Jordan says "With tongue!"

"Are you nuts werewolf?!" Izzy says as she takes off her shoes "Only Meliorn thinks I'm a lesbian! I'm not an 'ACTUAL' lesbian!"

"I thought it was going to be something funny to watch!" Jordan says

"You pervert! She's my girlfriend1 Not a clown!" Simon says

"That doesn't mean that she can't entertain us!" Jordan says with a mischievous grin in his face

"She's my sister shut the fudge up!" Alec says

"'Fudge' alec? Like, seriously?" Jace asks

"Yeah. Fudge" Alec repeats

"arghggg GUYS! Let's continue PLEASE!" Maia says

"Oh right!" Izzy says "truth or dare Maia?"

"Dare and make it ridiculous. I'm getting bored." She answers

"Okay…. Hmmmm" Izzy says "I dare you to… draw a mustache in your finger and pretend it's a real mustache on the sidewalk, then walk to someone and say something really random!"

"clary hand me a sharpie."she says.

I open my bag and get a permanent black marker "Do you want me to draw it?" I ask.

She just nods and I draw a little black mustache in her left index finger. She stands up opens the door and screams at a group of teenagers

"JOHNNY! YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME RIGHT?" she points at a brunette-boy who looks really confused

"Me?" The boy asks "But my name is not even Johnny!"

"OFFCOURSE IT IS AND YOU CHEATED ON ME! WITH HANNAH! I HATE YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! WE ARE OVER! DiD YOU CHEATED BECAUSE OF MY MUSTACHE? WE ALREADY TALKED ABOUT IT! HODGINS THE MUSTACHE IS PART OF ME!" then she runs screaming "MAGICAL CUCUMBERS FLYING ON PINK WATERMELOOONS!" until she gets inside

We are all laughing so hard! "Really Maia? Magical Cucumbers?" I ask

"Yup. Iz said the most random thing I could think!" She says

"Wow. Just WOW!" Jace says "That was sooo…." Then we all burst out laughing again

But pour laugh doesn't last long because someone knocks the door.

* * *

**Welll! That was more like a fill-chapter but it has 2 names from a TV show. Actually my FAVORITE Tv show. Anyone who guesses both the names and Tv show wins! YAYYY!**

**I'm going to ask 6 questions because of the late update!**

**1-Fav song and music album?**

**2-Fav. Holiday?**

**3-Fav scent?**

**4- Can you tell me a joke? Pleeeeasee!**

**5-Do you like any you-tube channel or You-tube vlogger?**

**6- angst or Fluff?**


	16. Chapter 16

**FINALLY! I know this is LATE but here's chapter 16, i'm sure you don't want to hear any of my excuses so i'm going to skip them =). I'm listening to "Stay" By rihanna and " Sweet Nothing" By calvin Harris and Florence W. Those are two of my favs songs =)**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

We stop laughing as we hear the knocks on the door. Magnus stands up and opens the door to reveal a Brunette boy, the same that Maia accused from cheating a little further there are all the other teens from his group. Hehehe this is going to be so funny.

"hey dude what do you want?" Magnus asks the kid

"I just wanted to apologize with that girl she's obviously crazy or something." The boy says clearly ashaed

I stand up and decide to do something funny. I look at Jordan and quietly tell him to follow me. "Hey magsss, ¿who's this cutie?" I say flirty and look at him hoping that he gets it.

"What's your name sugar?" Jordan asks from behing us

"Uhm…. Ian" The boy says awkwardly

"you wanna do something… exciting?" Jordan asks

"Actually I wanted to apologize with a girl that just entered her, Tall …" The boy says, face bright red.

"Oh you're talking about izzy one of the whores!" Magnus says "IZYYYYYY!"

My black-haired sister comes holding the bloodsucker's hand "What?" She says bitterly "I have a client!" She says and starts touching Simon's chest and

"No, That's not her, this girl wasn't THAT tall!" Ian says as he sees Simon and Izzy start to makeout "She was shorter…"

"Oh! That's CLARY! Our pimp!" i say " Claryyy hottiee! Come over here! And bring alec with youuu!"

"Why does she have to bring that alec guy?" ian asks "I just want to apologize with her!"

Clary comes holding Alec's hand, I'd be jealous if my parabatai wasn't gay. "Sup bitches?" she says in her best voice "I was about to 'talk' to this mister, you know… our frequent customer"

"This boy wants to apologize with you!" I say

"Maybe you were to harsh to him!" Jordan says "Lots of guys…"

"NO! It wasn't her! A brunette, taller than this girl, with darker skin!" Ian looks like he's about to explode

"OHHHHH! MAIAAA our most requested stripper! That's why you're here! To 'apologize'!" Magnus says and comes inside wiggling his hips exaggeratedly. "maiaaaa!"

"WHAT?!" she says and comes to the door to 'see' what's happening "It's you!" She says "JOHNNY!" she starts to 'sob' and do hurt-puppy noises

"So you are the imbecile that cheated on her?!" Jordan says "You are an idiot!" and he enters quickly to the house .

Simon and Izzy are still making out and his shirt first buttons are unmade. Clary and Alec are whispering weird stuff to each other and I'm the only one who's still paying attention to the poor kid.

"Ian, you are a beyotch!" I slap ian's butt and scream " Hashtag YOLO! Nice ass beyotch!" and I close the door in his face.

We all start laughing like maniacs and when we calm down clary suddenly says:

"Jace seriously #YOLO? You sound like a teenage whore!"

"I know! It was a nice detail!"

"We should continue!" Maia says "Alec honey truth or dare?"

"Truth" he says smiling "After that I really don't want to go outside and do something weird"

}

"tell us a weird fact about you" Maia says

Alec sticks out his tongue and touches the point of his nose. "BOOM!" He says

"Uhm… okay!" Izzy says "That was …. Interesting!"

"Yup… izzy! My beloved sister, truth or dare?" Alec asks

"Dare"

"I dare you to eat a glass of cinnamon!"

"But I can't even do the cinnamon challenge!" She says nas she takes off her jacket

"Okay, so you do stupid and crazy dares that include weird people but when its just about eating something you'll back out?" I ask

"Exactly!" she says

"Okay… that's cool?" Maia says

"Jordan truth or dare?"

"Jordan says truth" he says

"Okay Izzy asks Jordan: Have you ever cried in a fluffy movie?" She asks

"Uhmm… I… criedbrfonthenmotrebooonk!" Jordan says

"Slowly honey!" Maia says "I can't understand what you just said!"

"I said that… icriedonthenotebook!" He says

"Again, we can't understand!" Magnus says

"I cried on the notebook.!" He says

We all laugh for a few minutes and then we continue with our game

"Magnus glitter god of the unicorns truth or dare?"

"OH, servant I may choose dare!"

"I dare you to go and yell to the world that you are a big fan of One Direction and that you're planning on selling your body for tickets!"

"Outside?" Magnus asks

"I think that's pretty obvious!" He says

"okay!" Magnus stands up and goes outside "I FREAKING LOVE ONE DIRECTION AND I'M PLANNING ON SELLING MY BODY TO PAY THE TICKETS! ANY VOLUNTEERS?!"

Suddenly a man who looks about 40 screams "ME!" and starts running towards him, Magnus quickly enters the place before anything weird happens

"Oh god! ¿Really? Can't you live in a normal neighborhood which is not that full of perverted people?"

"I'm the high warlock of Brooklyn! I just can't live around normal people!"

* * *

**I know I know I nknow…. The chapter sucks, I wrote it in half an hour, I had a ton of homework but I managed to get a little free time to update this! I'm working on my other story chapters but I tought that this story was more important!**

**My answers on last chapter's questions:**

**1-****Fav song: Probably Radioactive and Night Visions is my favorite music album, I love every single song on it**

**2-****Christmas =) my fav holiday =D**

**3-Wonderstruck by Taylor Swift and Baiser Volé by Cartier**

**4-I asked for jokes because I don't know any =(**

**5- Ilike Joey Graceffa, Luke Conard and HolaSoyGerman channels =)**

**6- FLUUUUUUUUFFF. CHOOO CHOOO WELCOME TO THE FLUFF STATION!**

**Quezxtionsh ofsh the dai}}**

**1-Fav song video?**

**2-Scary movies or happy endings?**

**3-****If you were a crayon, what color would you be?**

**4-Rolling Stones or Beatles?**

**5-Want to have kids someday? Or do you already have?**

**6-Do you want to get married someday? (Obviously not with me hahahaah)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! So here i am once again updating late….. Well How are you people? Sooooooo 215 reviews! I can't believe it, I really can't! So I've decided to do something special! I've been watching one of my favorite youtubers (Shane Dawson) a lot, and I decided to do an "Ask Laura" I always leave a few questions at the end of every chapter because I really love to get to know you better, but I want to answer a few of YOUR questiooons! Leave them on a review or PM me! I will reply to you either on a chapter or by PM. Ask whatever you want! ANYTHING YOU WANT TO ASK ME! I promise I'll answer honestly. This was written while listening to the fantastic bands of Mychemical romance (I MISS THEEEM!) and Fall Out Boy.**

**Well if any of you are interested on why the f*ck I haven´t update earlier its mainly because I've been busy. Not normal busy, REALLY busy. I've been really tired, mainly because I have a sleeping disorder. A few weeks ago I told my parents about how hard was sleeping for me and the took me to a specialist who made me change a lot of thing in my routine, I've been writing a "Sleeping Journal" where I have to write when I exercise, When I drink coffee, soda pr tea, What time I go to bed and what time I fall asleep. The most sleep I get at night is between 4-5 hours on school days, It's hard mainly because I'm really obsessed on getting good grades and It's hard to study when you're tired all the time. It breaks my heart to update so late, it really does because the thing that I most enjoy in this whole planet is making other people happy. I love reading reviews saying how much they enjoy reading my story and its one of the reasons that make me keep doing it. This chapter is written with all the love of my heart, I hope you enjoy it: Laura**

* * *

**Magnus POV**

This crazy mundane think that I'll live on a normal neighborhood surrounded by normal boring people and the spoiled brats they call "kids"? NOOO WAYYY, this glittery god will be part of the most crazy mother***ing neighborhood in the whole universe, and that's here.

"Iz, Interrogation or Humiliation?" I ask the nephilim

"Uhm…. Humiliation?" She says

" . " I say slowly with a huge smirk on my face

"WHAT!?" She yells "What the actual hell! By the angel!"

"You must do it Isabella" Jordan says, pronouncing her name badly on purpose

"How bad can it be?" Simon says to her

"I don't know, and I'm not going to figure out!" She says as she takes her scarf off

"And you're going to take a scarf to solve your problem?!" Clary says as she points at her bare stomach, she's the one with less clothing; she only has her ´pants, socks and underwear.

"Honey, Like I always say, I have a superior sense of style. I wear tons of accessories!" She says back "I have no necessity to take my shirt off"

"Argh. Let´s continue!" Jace says "You girls are boring me!"

The black-haired nephilim says "If you're so bored Jacey: Truth or Dare?" To her adoptive brother.

"Obviously Dare" He says standing up "What do I have to do?"

"Go outside and slap someone really hard and then say 'mosquito' and run as fast as you can screaming 'IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT! MOSQUITO INVASION!'" Izzy says with a smile In her face growing bigger.

"easy!" Jace says

"Please Jace don't slap a nun or something like that" Jordan says

"Me? I'm not that bad!" he says with a fake hurt-gesture.

Jace gets out of the house and we all watch him from the house entrance. He's standing there waiting for someone to pass and then he locates a youngish pair of guys. They seem to be really confused they must be tourists. He walks over them and says "Are you guys lost?"

The taller one is a guy with black hair and blue eyes who's wearing a t-shirt that reads something like "Amazing…." And has a drawing of a lion, while his friend has brown hair and a black t-shirt with a white circle on it.

The taller one says with a british accent: "Actually we are, can you tell us…." but Jace cuts him with a really hard slap.

"What the f*ck dude!" The guy with the black shirt says with an accent himself "You twat why did you do that!?"

"Mosquito…" He says and then starts running in circles "IS THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOOOOW ITTT! MOSQUITO INVASIIOOOON!"

"This bloke is completely insane" the guy with black hair says

"I don't know about you" The guy with brown hair says as he takes out a video camera "But I'm going to upload this on YouTube!"

Jace runs towards us and says "If they upload this on YouTube I'm going to kill you Iz!"

"Am I the only one or those british dudes looked familiar…'" Maia says

"I don't know who the hell they were but I hope they upload it on YouTube!" I say

"Shut up glitter-boy!" Jace says "Blood sucker truth or dare?"

"dare!" He says

"Good choice vampire-kid!" Jace says " I dare you to go outside clean your hand on someone's back and say "I just clean the last bit of faith I had left for humanity""

"Good phrase dude!" Jordan says "I'm going to use it on the future!"

"Okay!" the skinny-vampire says "I'M DOING IT!"

He runs as fast as he can outside and goes to the first person he sees a elder-woman who's standing a few feet away from my entrance.

He rubs her back and she asks "What are you doing?! Are you a sex-assaulter? Don't hurt mee!"

We try to muffle the sound of our laugh as we see Simon's surprised face "No… I'm just cleaning the last bit of faith I have left for humanity"

"Why?! You are cleaning what? My purse is mune!" She says and hits Simon's face with her purse. "Shoo Shoo!"

"Okay, I'm sorry!" He walks quickly back inside of the house only to find us laughing as maniacs on the floor

"That's a cool grandma!" Jordan says

"It's not funny!" Simon says

"Yes it is!" Clary says back

"So you find it funny!?" Simon says "You are laughing your ass off half naked in the floor while I'm the one who has just been hitted by an old-lady's purse!

"You were the one who chose the granny dude!" Jace says

"Well…." The bloodsucker says "That's not the point! Alec you've been quiet for a while, truth or dare'"

"Uhmm, dare!" He says

"I dare you to let Clary, Maia and Isabelle do your makeup…" Simon says "With objects found in the kitchen."

"You mean stuff like chocolate, ketchup, milk, butter…?" Alec asks horrified, his eyes sparkling with disgust

"Mhmm!" Simon says

"Yayyy! I've always wanted to throw some ketchup on that face of yours nephilim!" Maia says

"Okay. I'll do it!" my boyfriend says, I can tell he's a little bit scared.

"Yayy!" Maia, Izzy and Clary yell

A few minutes later the have everything set up and they ask alec to take off his sweater so it doesn't get stained.

"Be carefu…"but his words are cut by a huge amount of chocolate syrup being rubbed all over his face

"First of all we needed some foundation." Maia says

"honey! That's not his skin-tone!" Clary says as she grabs a bunch of flour and rubs it all over the chocolate "now.. He looks paler, this is sooo his tone!" Alec eyes are closed and he just let them do whatever they want.

"What about some beautiful red-lips?" izzy says and grabs a spoon, she fills it with ketchup and "Paints" his lips with it

"I can't see his eyebrows! We need to make em pop!" maia says and grabs the honey " Maybe this will help!"

"An egg in the middle of your forehead will make the blue of those beautiful eyes glow!" clary says

"The final touch: tomato sauce obviously" alec just shuts his eyes harder if that's possible. And izzy pours the whole can over his head.

Al the stuff is dripping all over his torso. He looks disgusting. He just stand up and tries to clean the stuff over his eyes with his hands not too successfully but enough to open them. He walks to the bathroom to clean himself without saying a word. He is clearly disgusted, the girls go to the kitchen and put away everything back in its place, they return with their hands clean, now we just have to wait for Alec.

"that was an interesting makeup tutorial" Jordan says "Now I understand a lot more about make up!"

"It's the best makeup tutorial ever made, No one can beat us!" Clary says

Alec enters the room his face free of chocolate, honey and tomato sauce, he puts his shirt back on and says "That was horrible. Jordan, truth or dare?"

"You are rage-full so I must say: Truth!" Jordan says

"Okay: Name one …. BOY celebrity you would want to make out with" Alec says

"I don't know if you have noticed but.. I'm not gay?" Jordan says

"I know" Alec says "Start talking"

"I Don't know….. probably….Phil lewis?" Jordan says

"Who is Phil lewis?" Alec asks

"Isn't that the guy who played Mr. Mosby in zack &cody?" Clary asks

"Oh… Yes?"Jordan says

"Of all men in this world you chose ?!" Izzy says

"Well…. He's an interesting man!"

"Oh Jordan, you're weird." Maia says

"I know…" Jordan says "Clarity! Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I don't want a dare in which I have to go outside semi-naked!" She answers

"Have you ever licked an animal before? If you have, what animal?" Jordan asks

"yes I have! Once when I was in kindergarten we had a guinea pig as our class-pet and a bunch of girls said that I wouldn't dare to lick it and I said I could and…. I did it"

"Interesting story my dear Clary" I say "you were a really weird kid!"

"she's still weird and acts like a kid sometimes!" simon says

"Shut up!" Clary says

* * *

**It's crappy and horrible but that was it for today! Reviewww!**

**Amazing phil got 1,000,000 subscribers on youtube! I'm soo happy! Leave your questions on a review or PM's!**

**QUESTIOOON TIIMEE:::**

**1-****Do you have any tattoos?if so: Of what? If you don't: If you had one what would it be?**

**2-****Youtube or TV?**

**3-****Favorite TYPE of music?**

**4-****If you could go anywhere in the world and hang out with a group of people where and who would it be' (They can be fictional)**


End file.
